Voices Behind the Wall
by PRSKaren
Summary: Elsa is a shy, socially awkward goth girl. Elsa moves to Arendelle to join an art college. Elsa lives next door to Anna, a perky and cheerful redhead. Elsa discovers that she can hear Anna's voice through the thin walls of her apartment. Elsa becomes obsessed with Anna and falls in love with her. Anna really loves Elsa too, but there's a few problems keeping them separated. Elsanna
1. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Author's note: This is the newly remade version of my story. I'm going to post the first few chapters throughout this week, and then more when they're finished. I hope you enjoy because this story is a labor of love. As a storyteller, I really like getting a reaction out of people. So if you have any reaction to my story at all - if it makes you happy, if it makes you laugh, if it makes you sad, if it makes you cry - please let me know. I love knowing that my writing has inspired a reaction.**

* * *

My name is Elsa.

I'm Elsa and this is a story of my life. I'm a 19 year-old girl. I'm a girl with blonde hair. I'm a girl with long platinum blonde hair. I have very long, silky hair. I have luscious hair. I have my hair tied into a braid. I have my hair braided. I always braid my hair. I always braid my hair daily. I cover all my forehead with my bangs.

My skin is pale. My skin is very pale. My pale skin is milky white and the same color as snow. My entire body is pale and pasty. My face is pale, my arms are pale, and my legs are pale and pasty. My complexion is super pale and pasty. My eyes are bright blue. My eyes are a bright shade of crystal blue. I'm wearing a lot of make-up. I'm wearing so much make-up. I'm wearing thick black mascara and purple eye-shadow. I'm wearing dark purple-eye shadow and I wear it every day.

I'm a goth girl who's favorite color is black... I'm wearing black skinny-jeans and a matching black sweater. I'm wearing a black, wool sweater. I'm wearing black leather boots. I'm wearing a completely black outfit. I'm wearing all black. I'm even wearing underwear which is black. I also have my fingernails painted black. I only dress in black clothing. I only dress in plain black clothing. I only dress in plain and conservative clothing, and I never show any cleavage. I'm so boring. I'm very boring. I'm extremely boring. Everything about me is boring and bland. Everything about me is boring, dull, and drab. Everything about me is uninteresting.

My mom is driving me to college. My mom is driving me in her white minivan, and it has cushioned leather seats. My mom is seated in front of the steering wheel and I'm sitting next to her. I'm sitting beside her. I love my Mama. I love my Mama so much. I love my Mama with all my heart. I adore her dearly. I really cherish and treasure my mother. I have a very close relationship with my mother. She's very special and important to me. She's my favorite person! She looks similar to myself; she's a pale lady with fair skin and blue eyes. She has brunette hair. She has her long, brunette hair tied up into a bun. She has on a silky purple dress.

Uh, but I'm on my way to college... and I hate college. I despise college. I despise college more than anything else. Ugh, I get bullied at my college. I get bullied badly. I get bullied and tormented very, very badly. I get abused severely. It's torture for me. It's terrible torture. It's agonizing torture. It's the most agonizing, awful torture imaginable. It's fucking hell! Ugh, going to school makes me feel anxious. I feel so anxious. I feel very anxious. I feel very nervous. I feel extremely nervous! I feel so nervous and like I'm about to panic! I have a nervous stomachache. I have a painful stomachache. I have an excruciating pain in my stomach.

I have a scared expression on my face. I look really scared. I look terrified! I look horrified! I'm almost shaking from my horror and fear. My mom notices that I'm afraid, and she's worried about me. She's concerned for me. She's a very caring mother. She's a really caring, considerate mother who's extremely kind. She's a really kind and adoring lady. "Elsa, you look very frightened! Are you okay?! Is there something that I can do to help you?" my Mama asks. She has a soft voice.

"Um... I'm nervous... I'm very nervous about going to college," I reply.

"Elsa, please relax! Please calm down and relax! You've told me that you get bullied. Don't let the bullies bother you! Don't let the bullies upset you! When they say something insulting and want to upset you, just don't react. Just conceal, don't feel, don't let them know that you're upset. Just conceal your emotions. Just don't pay any attention to them. Just ignore them. Just ignore them and eventually they'll leave you alone. You're my daughter and I know you're strong. You're really strong and brave! You're strong enough to deal with anything Elsa! You have no reason to be scared," my Mama reassures, giving me a comforting smile.

She wants to comfort me. She wants to cheer me up. That's so sweet of her! I'm so thankful for my Mama. I'm appreciative of everything she does for me. She's an awesome mother! She's the best mother possible. She's the greatest mother I could ever ask for. She's an extremely smart and wise lady. I always listen to her wise advice. I'll ignore the bullies and conceal my emotions. After several more minutes of driving, we arrive at my school. My mom parks her car at the front entrance. Uh, it's now time for me to leave. "Goodbye Mama. I love you," I say, kissing her on the cheek. I then open the car door, and step outside the vehicle.

"I love you too Elsa! I love you my little angel. Have a fantastic day and good luck! Bye!" my mom wishes, as I close the car door. My mom soon drives away. My mom waves goodbye at me through the window. Um... but I'm still very nervous... I'm still extremely nervous. I'm so nervous it feels like I'm going to vomit... I'm close to puking... I'm filled with intense dread. My first class starts soon and it's about to be horrible. It's about to be shitty. It's about to be a nightmare for me.

* * *

I'm now sitting in my first class. I'm sitting in my classroom. I'm sitting at the back of the classroom. I'm sitting by myself. I'm sitting alone. I always sit alone. I'm a loner. I'm a shy and quiet girl who never talks to my classmates. I have no friends... I have no friends at all. I'm a friendless geek. I'm a dweeb. I'm a dork. I'm a socially awkward dork. I'm very socially awkward. I'm an awkward nerd. I have a reputation as an unpopular nerd. I have a reputation as the most unpopular person in the whole school. Every person in the school dislikes me... everyone dislikes me... everyone hates me... everyone despises me. Everyone detests me.

Class starts in a few moments, and my teacher hasn't arrived yet. I'm waiting for class to start. I'm at my desk... I'm drawing. I'm drawing in my sketchbook. I'm drawing pictures of snowflakes. I'm drawing pretty snowflake patterns. I think snowflakes are so pretty... I constantly draw snowflakes. I love drawing. I adore drawing. I enjoy drawing. Drawing is very enjoyable! Drawing is very fun! Drawing is my favorite thing to do. My passion is art. My greatest passion in life is art.

Lots of students are seated in this room. 30 students are seated in this room. Several students are chatting with each other. Several students are chatting and having conversations. This is an average college lecture hall; it's filled with rows of desks and chairs, and at the front is a blackboard. Uh... but two more people just walked into the lecture hall. It's two people who I'm very familiar with. It's Aurora and Cinderella. They're both older girls with long blonde hair. They're girls with their blonde hair tied into ponytails. They're girls with skinny and thin bodies. They're girls with very skinny, slim, and slender bodies. They're really athletic, fit, and in great shape. They're cheerleaders. They're preppy cheerleaders. They're wearing their cheerleader uniforms; tight pink tank-tops and pink mini-skirts.

They're both wearing high-heels. Aurora is wearing bright pink high-heels, and Cinderella is wearing blue stilettos. Uh, and they're both very hot... they're really attractive. They're really beautiful. They're the most popular girls in the college. They're popular and beloved throughout the entire college. They're widely loved and well-liked! They're widely admired! They're widely adored! Every boy wants to date them. Boys are always flirting with them and asking them out on dates.

Um... Aurora and Cinderella despise me... they're very rude to me! They're very cruel to me! They're very mean to me. They're the two meanest people who I've ever met. They're evil. They're very evil and sadistic. They're heartless. They're ruthless. They enjoy hurting and bullying me. They bully me every day. They bully me every class. They've been bullying me for years. They've been bullying me since high-school! They've done a lot of terrible things to me... they've tripped me, they've pushed me, they've shoved me, they've locked me inside my own locker, they've given me wedgies, they've put itching-powder in my bra, they've pulled my shorts down in front of the boys' football team, and they've called me many insulting names. I always feel so scared when I see Aurora and Cinderella! They really scare me. They scare the fuck out of me! They horrify me! They terrify me! They inspire so much terror and fear in me. They make me so fearful and afraid.

Aurora and Cinderella both sit down two rows in front of me. They both sit down together. Um... they both turn around and stare at me. They're both staring at me with hatred in their eyes. "Elsa, you never talk to anyone... you never talk at all! You never say a single word. You're completely silent. You're so antisocial... you're so creepy! You're very creepy. You're always giving me the creeps. Everybody thinks that you're a creep. Everybody thinks that you're a freak. Everybody thinks that you're a loser. You're a pitiful loser. You're a pathetic loser. You're the most pathetic loser in the entire school," Cinderella taunts in a resentful voice.

"Elsa, you're ugly! You're really ugly! You're hideous! You're a pale goth girl... you're way too pale! Your skin is sickly pale. Your skin is paler than chalk. It's hard to even look at your nasty pale face. I've known you since high-school, and you've always been single. You've been single for years. You've been single for your entire life. You'll never get a date. You'll never get laid. You're likely a virgin. You're definitely a virgin. You're going to die a virgin. Nobody will ever have sex with you. Boys are disgusted by you. Boys are revolted by you. Boys never speak to you. Boys wouldn't speak to you even if you gave free blowjobs," Aurora mocks.

"You draw snowflakes very often Elsa. You draw snowflakes all the time. You draw snowflakes every day. You're so weird... only a weirdo draws the same thing daily! You're a weirdo obsessed with snowflakes. That's why everybody calls you the snow queen! Your nickname has been snow queen since grade 10! You're Elsa the snow queen. Oh, and I see that you brought your pencil case," Cinderella notices, staring at my pencil case on my desk. She gets up from her seat and walks over to my desk. When she gets close to my desk, she grabs my pencil case and tosses it down to the floor! My pencils and pens scatter across the floor!

Cinderella just scattered my pencils across the floor... and now's she's giggling at me. She's laughing in a rude, obnoxious voice at me. Uh... every person in the whole room is rudely laughing at me! Every person is laughing and snickering at me! Every person is laughing and chuckling at me! Their laughter is loud... their laughter is very loud and booming. Ugh... it feels awful that all my classmates are laughing at my expense. It feels awful getting ridiculed by all my classmates! I feel embarrassed... I feel very embarrassed! I feel very humiliated! I'm bushing. My face is blushing. My face is blushing bright red. My face is blushing intensely!

Um... but I'm not reacting. I'm staying relaxed. I'm staying calm. I'm staying perfectly calm. I'm concealing my emotions. I'm concealing my emotions and keeping silent. Just conceal, don't feel, don't let them know that you feel humiliated. Uh... Aurora just crumpled a piece of paper into a paper ball... and then she threw it at me! She threw a paper ball at my face. She then makes another paper ball and throws it at me... and then another... and then another... and then another... and then another! I'm being bombarded by paper balls! She's hurling the balls with all her strength... ugh, and it's so painful! It's really painful! It's very painful!

Ugh, I feel powerless to stop this... I feel helpless. I feel so pathetic. I'm going to leave! I pick up my sketchbook, and I walk out of the room quickly. I'm walking very quickly. I'm walking in the hallway now. I'm walking in a long, narrow hallway. Um... but I hear footsteps behind me... I turn around... and I see Aurora and Cinderella! They're following me! They're chasing me. They're chasing me and they're still staring at me with hatred. We're the only people in the entire corridor.

"P-p-please leave me alone," I beg, but I nervously fumble with my words. I always fumble with my words when I'm nervous. I sound so nervous and anxious. I sound terrified! I sound panicked! Uh, but Aurora and Cinderella soon catch up with me... they're both behind me... and they both just pushed me! They shoved me! They shoved me violently! I fall down and hit the floor. I smash hard against the floor... ouch, and it hurts very badly. It hurts horribly. I feel so much pain. I feel intense pain. I feel immense pain. I feel agonizing pain and soreness. I feel an agonizing pain aching throughout my entire body. Ugh... I injured my hand. I have a cut on my hand. The palm of my hand is gashed open and blood is pouring out. My hand is covered with blood. My fingers are covered with lots of blood.

I feel upset... I feel so upset... I feel extremely upset. I feel very distressed! I feel devastated! I've suffered so badly. I was trying to conceal my emotions... but I can't do it anymore. My eyes are watering. Tears are leaking out of my eyes. Tears are leaking down my face. I'm crying... I'm crying sadly. I'm crying incredibly sadly. I'm crying in despair. I'm crying in torment. I'm crying in a very solemn, heartbroken tone. I'm crying so hard... I'm crying frantically. I'm crying and sobbing relentlessly. "Oh look, Elsa is crying! She's crying like a little baby! She's crying like a little bitch! Boo-fucking-hoo! I have no sympathy for you," Cinderella scoffs.

Ugh... I've had enough of their abuse. I can't take this torture anymore! I'm about to run away! I'm about to run far away! I'm holding my sketchbook and I rise up from the floor... I run down the hallway. I'm running fast! I'm running very fast! I'm running as fast as possible. I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me. I don't care about class... I'm going home. I'm running back to my home. Uh... I hear Aurora yelling at me. "Go ahead and run Elsa! Run like a coward! You always run from us. You always run from your problems. That's why you get bullied... because you run and don't stand up for yourself. We're going to keep bullying you every day for the rest of your miserable life! We're going to make your life a living hell! You should just kill yourself. You should slit your wrists!" Aurora screams.

* * *

I've been running. I've been running for a while. I've been running for several minutes. I've been running for 30 long minutes. I've been running for a really long time and I'm so tired. I'm running rapidly down the street... I ran all the way back to my house. I run towards the front door of my house, pull my keys out of my pocket, and unlock the front door. I sprint into my house and slam the door closed behind me. I live in quite a small house. I live in an average suburban house.

Uh, and I see my Mama... I see my Mama standing in the kitchen. She notices that I'm crying. I'm crying hysterically. I'm crying uncontrollably. I'm crying so much that my make-up is ruined. My face is covered with smeared make-up and teardrops. Uh... and my hand is wounded and dripping with blood. My hand is soaked with my own blood. I look terrible. I look awful. I look horrendous. I look like shit. I look like a fucking mess. Um... and my mother knows exactly what happened to me... I got bullied and assaulted at college... this happens to me constantly. This happens to me really often. This has been happening to me for many years.

My mom is staring at me, and she looks very worried about me. She urgently walks over towards me. She wants to comfort me. She wants to comfort me with a hug. She wraps her arms gently around my waist, giving me a hug. Her hug is very cuddly and affectionate. Her hug is very warm, sweet and tender. Her hug is so caring and loving. Her hug is the most deeply loving embrace imaginable. I love when my mom hugs me! I love getting hugged. I love the delightful feeling of getting hugged. It feels wonderful to be held by another person. It feels wonderful to be held by someone who loves you. It's the most blissful feeling possible.

Whenever I'm crying and feel upset, my Mama cheers me up. She always cheers me up. She always does a certain thing to cheer me up... she sings for me. She always sings a special song to me. She's going to sing it again. She clears her throat and prepares to sing. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"_ my mother starts singing, _"you make me happy when skies are grey!"_ she sings in a pretty melody, _"you never know dear, how much I love you! Please don't take my sunshine away!"_ she croons in her heartwarming voice. Her voice is beautiful. Her voice is gorgeous. Her voice is heavenly! Her voice is so soothing and calming... it calms me down. I feel completely calm and relaxed. I've stopped crying. My mother moves her fingers to my face, and she wipes away my tears. She's wiping away all my tears. I feel her fingers brushing the tears off my eyelashes. Awwww, that's so nice of her! My Mama is smiling at me. She's smiling a kind and adoring smile.

"I love you! I'll always love you Elsa! You never have to deal with your problems alone... because you'll always have me! I'll always stay by your side. I'll always be with you. I'll always be here to guide and support you. Elsa, you'll always have your Mama! We're a team! A mother's job is to inspire and help her daughter and I always make sure to do my job! I'm going to help you out and talk to your school's principal tomorrow. I promise the bullies will get suspended for hurting you. I promise that they'll never bully you again! Never listen to what the bullies say about you Elsa. You're a beautiful and amazing girl. You're a wonderful and splendid girl! You're my little angel! You're the best daughter a mother could ever ask for. I'm very blessed to have you as my daughter!" my Mama guarantees.

"Awwww, thank you Mama. You're a great mother. You're the greatest mother ever. I love you too. I love you so much. I love you with my entire heart," I insist, and my mood is now really cheerful. I feel much better and happier. I feel so happy. I feel really happy and delighted. I feel very delighted. I feel very perky and joyful! I feel incredibly joyful! My mom always bring me joy when I feel depressed. She always makes me happy when I feel sad. She always brightens my every day. I'm so lucky to have my Mama. I'm very thankful for my Mama... and I'll have her forever. She's been here for me during my entire life, and she'll be here for me forever. Uh... but I'm very exhausted. I need a nap. I need some rest. I'm about to bandage my hand, and then I'll go into my bedroom and have some rest.

* * *

I just woke up from my nap. I slept for hours and I feel very well-rested after my nap. I'm in my bedroom. I'm lying in my bed. I'm lying beneath the blankets. My head is resting on a soft pillow. My room is small. My room is filled with my black, gothic clothing, and the wallpaper is black. My room has a wooden wardrobe, a drawing desk, and a nightstand. My nightstand has my sketchbook, pens, and pencils on it. I'm wearing only a black tank-top and black underwear. I'm wearing a big pair of black cotton panties. Um... I'm wearing granny panties. I'm a dorky girl who usually wears granny panties. I've never worn a thong in my entire life.

"Hey, are you here Mama?" I call out loudly... but I don't hear a response. I don't hear any noises. I don't hear any noises at all. I don't hear anyone else inside my house... my house is silent. I live in this house with only my mother and father. My Mama and Papa are my only family members. They have a job where they often need to travel. They often need to go on short boating trips. They both must be on a boating trip, but they'll return home in just a short few hours. They'll return home really soon. Uh... that means that I'm home alone. I'm home all alone. I'm alone in my empty home. I'm alone and I have my entire home to myself.

I'm in a cheerful mood! I'm in a very cheerful and delighted mood. I'm going to enjoy today! I'm going to have a very fun day. I'm going to do some drawing and painting. I love painting. I love painting portraits. I really love anime too! I want to watch anime later. I adore watching anime. I spend a lot of time watching all types of anime. Uh... I also spend a lot of time browsing Pornhub... I watch a ton of porn. I watch so much porn. I have an addiction to porn. I masturbate really often. I masturbate constantly. I masturbate regularly. Ugh, I'm a single and sexually frustrated girl who masturbates every day! My only lover is my right hand.

Uh... but wait... I just heard a sound... I hear a sound coming from downstairs. I hear a phone ringing. I hear the house-phone ringing. Somebody is calling. Uh, I better go and find out who's calling. I spring out of bed, and I walk out of my bedroom. I walk downstairs... I walk down a dozen carpeted stairs. I walk all the way into the living room. I walk over to the phone that's on the coffee table. I reach over and pick up the phone. I bring the phone over to my ear and I answer the phone-call. "Hello, I really need to speak to Elsa... are you Elsa?" a voice over the phone asks me. The voice is unfamiliar. I've never heard the voice before.

"Um... yes I'm Elsa," I respond, talking in a very shy tone.

"I have to tell you some bad news Elsa... I have very unfortunate news," the person on the phone confesses. It sounds like they have sad news. It sounds like they have tragic news and they're afraid to upset me! Um... I feel nervous to hear it. I feel very nervous. I feel so much anxiety and dread. I feel in suspense. "I worked with your father and mother. They went on a boating trip today. It was supposed to be a short, simple trip... but there was unexpected weather. There was a random freak storm. The storm was very powerful. The wind was strong and intense. The rain was so intense, and waves were brutal and ferocious. The waves caused their boat to capsize. Their boat sank. There were no survivors. Your parent's bodies were lost at sea... I'm sorry to inform you that your parents are dead," the person explains, and they were about to continue talking... but I dropped the phone to the floor. The phone smashes into parts across the floor.

I'm so surprised. I'm extremely surprised and shocked. My Mama and Papa... are dead... they're dead. They're both dead! Holy shit! My Mama meant so much to me... she meant everything to me. She was the most important person in my life. She was the person who always loved and supported me. She was always by my side. She's been there for me since I was a little girl... but she's gone now. She's gone for eternity. She's gone forever. My beloved mother is gone forever... and I'll never see her again. I'll never again see her face. I'll never again hear her voice. I'll never again hug her. I'll never have a chance to say goodbye to her.

I lost my Mama. I lost my entire family. I lost everybody who's ever loved or cared about me. I lost everything. I lost it all and I have nothing left now. Losing my parents is extremely depressing. It's the most depressing loss imaginable. It's the worst sadness that I've ever felt. I feel deeply sad. I feel deeply upset. I feel devastated. I feel crushed. I feel emotionally destroyed. My legs feel weak... I fall down and collapse to the floor. I start crying. I'm crying in misery. I'm crying in distress. I'm crying in anguish. I'm crying in sorrow. I'm crying my eyes out in agony. I'm crying so hard that I can barely breathe. I'm crying the hardest that I've sobbed. I'm sobbing in a really loud, frantic tone. I'm sobbing hysterically. I'm sobbing and tears are flooding down my face. Tears are flooding down my cheeks.

My heart is broken... it's broken apart... it's broken into pieces. It's broken into a million different pieces... and nothing will ever put it back together. Nothing will ever stop the pain in my heart. Nothing will ever cure my heartache. My heartbreak will last forever. My despair will never end. My misery will never go away. My sadness is eternal. My life is ruined. Without my Mama, my life will be terrible and very depressing. I'm going to spend the rest of my life depressed. I'm going to spend every single day living in constant sorrow. This will hurt me for as long as I live. This will hurt me for as long as I breathe. I feel like everything that's ever mattered to me has been taken away. I feel like my world fell apart... I feel like my world is over. I feel like my world has ended and it's the worst pain possible.

* * *

Two months have passed since my Mama and Papa died. Two months have passed since the death of my mom and dad. I mourned their death for the past two months. I mourned their tragic death for two long months. I mourned for a really long time. I mourned, and mourned, and mourned... and worst of all I mourned alone. I had to deal with my pain alone. I had to deal with my suffering alone. I had to deal with losing my parents alone, and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I had nobody to comfort or console me. I had nobody to cheer me up. I had nobody to wipe away my tears. I had nobody by my side. I had nobody at all.

I haven't left my house in weeks. I've stayed in my house for several weeks. I've been living all by myself. I've been living in isolation. I've been living in endless isolation. I've been living in 24/7 isolation and I've had zero visitors. I spend all my time crying... I cry non-stop. I cry constantly. I cry while lying in bed... I weep into my pillows. I usually feel too depressed to get out of my bed. I always feel so depressed. I feel very depressed and sad. I feel deeply sad and in distress. I feel absolutely miserable. I feel really solemn and gloomy. I miss my mother and father every day. I miss them every minute of the day. I miss them every single second. I miss them always. I miss them as soon as I awake in the morning, until the last moment I fall asleep at night. I miss them with every inch of my heart.

I'm the only person in my home. I'm the only person in my lonely home. My home feels so empty... it feels deserted... it feels vacant and unoccupied. My home is silent. Ugh... I hate my home now... I despise my home now. A home isn't a home when your loved ones are gone. My home is filled with many sad reminders of my parents. Whenever I go into the bathroom, I see my Mama's dresses in the laundry bin. Whenever I go into the living room, I see her car-keys on the coffee table. Whenever I go into her bedroom, I see all the snowflake pictures that I painted for her. Whenever I walk through the hallways, I see photos of my family hanging on the walls. Staring at photos of my dead family feels so depressing. Staring at photos of my dead mother's face feels so upsetting. It upsets me very badly. It upsets me deeply. It breaks my heart even more. It tugs at my heartstrings. It feels like knives stabbing into my heart. It makes me want to kill myself.

Ugh, and I'll never go back to my old school. I'd get bullied. I'd get bullied and abused, and I can't deal with that abuse on my own. I can't deal with Aurora and Cinderella's abuse. Aurora called me a coward. Aurora said I run away... and she's correct. I always run away. I run away when life gets hard. I run away when life gets difficult. I run away because I'm weak. I run away because I'm a wimp. I run away from my problems... and that's what I'm going to do again. I'm going to run away from my home-town. I'm going to move. I'm going to move far away. I'm going to move to a new city... I'm going to move to a city named Arendelle.

I'm going to move to Arendelle and start a brand new life. I'll sell my house and use all my money to move to Arendelle. I'll bring all my clothing, my sketchbooks and art supplies, a framed picture of my parents, and I'll schedule a moving van to Arendelle. I read about Arendelle online. I read all about Arendelle and it has an art college. I decided to join that art college! I decided to enroll at that art college and live in a dorm room. My Mama always told me "conceal, don't feel." My mom wanted me to conceal my talent. She didn't want me to pursue a career as an artist. She said artists have trouble finding jobs and they make little money.

I don't care if I have trouble finding jobs or making money... I love art. I adore art. I really adore art. I feel so passionate about art. I feel very passionate about art and painting! My dream is to be a beloved artist! My dream and greatest desire is to be an admired artist. This is my chance to achieve my dream. This is my chance to have a life as a painter. This is my chance to have the life I've always wanted as a painter. I'll try to be a successful painter. I'll try so hard to succeed and I'll make my Mama proud. I'll make my Mama proud of me. I'll always dearly love my Mama, and I'll make her really proud of me. It's my goal. It's my mission.


	2. Meeting a Redheaded Angel

I've just moved to Arendelle.

I just moved to Arendelle today. It's my first day in Arendelle. It's my first day living in Arendelle. It's my first day living in this city. I joined an art school. I'm now enrolled at an art school. I'm now a student attending an art college. I'm a student attending a new college. Um... I'm a student attending a brand new college.

Ugh... I hate being in a new college! I don't have any family or friends... and I don't know anybody in my college. I don't know anybody on campus. I don't know anybody at all. I don't know even a single person. Everyone is a stranger! Everyone in this entire city is a stranger! Ugh... this is really scary for me! This is very scary. This is the scariest, most terrifying situation imaginable! This is so terrifying and intimidating! Ugh, I'm a very shy girl. I'm a very shy and socially awkward girl. I have so much social anxiety! I feel so anxious. I feel very anxious. I feel extremely anxious. I feel nervous! I feel nervous as fuck! This is the most nervous I've ever felt in my entire life! I'm so nervous it feels like I'm going to have a panic attack. It feels like I'm going to panic and have a fucking nervous breakdown!

I live on campus. I live in an apartment on campus. I live alone in my apartment. I don't have too much money, and could only afford a cheap, small apartment. I had to settle for a very cheap and small apartment. My apartment is so small. It's a really small little dorm room. It's very small. It's extremely small and tiny. It's incredibly tiny, cramped and claustrophobic. It's so tiny and cramped that I have very little space to move around in. Ugh... every room is extremely tiny! There's three rooms in total; a tiny bathroom, a tiny living room, and a really tiny bedroom. My tiny bedroom only has a bed and a wooden dresser to put my clothing in.

Um, my apartment is dark... it's so dark in here. It's very dark and dim in here. It's shrouded by darkness in here. It's almost pitch-black. The only lighting comes from the ceiling light, but it's cheap and partially broken. The ceiling light flickers constantly. All the walls are made out of grey concrete. The floor and ceiling are made out of grey concrete. Ugh, this is a miserable place to live! This is a very depressing place to live. The scenery is so depressing, dreary, and gloomy. Ugh... I really hate my apartment. It's horrible. It's terrible. It's so awful. It's an ugly shithole. It's an ugly dump. It's an incredibly hideous, decrepit dump. This dump is my new home. This hellhole is my new home. I'm going to spend the next years of my life in this hellhole. I'm going to spend several years living in this hellhole!

I'm currently in my living room. My living room only has one piece of furniture; a black leather couch. I'm lying down on the couch. I'm relaxing on the couch. Ugh, but it's a terrible couch. It's very uncomfortable. My living room is filled with the boxes that I used to move. There's a lot of boxes. There's tons of boxes. There's dozens and dozens of boxes. There's so many piles of boxes. There's piles of boxes scattered everywhere! I'm surrounded by piles of boxes in all directions! All the boxes are brown and cardboard. Inside the boxes are my belongings. Inside the boxes are my sketchbooks, art supplies, clothing, and make-up containers.

I haven't had enough time to unpack all the boxes. I only unpacked one object... I unpacked something very special to me... I unpacked the most important and sentimental thing I own... a framed picture of my Mama and Papa. It's a framed picture of my beloved mother and father. I'm holding the picture in my hands. In the picture there's my Mama, and my Papa, and me, and we all look very happy together. We're all sitting together as a family and we're smiling very cheerfully.

I'm staring at this photo because I miss my parents. I miss my parents so badly. I miss my parents with every inch of my heart. Not a second passes by where I don't miss my parents. When my parents died, my heart broke into pieces... I felt so much heartache and pain... I felt an agonizing pain... I felt the most terrible pain imaginable... and my pain is never going away... my pain is never going to stop hurting. My pain is eternal. My pain haunts me every day. Every day is filled with sadness. Every day is filled with despair. I live a life of constant despair. I feel sad... I feel so sad... I feel depressed... I feel very depressed and miserable.

I'm crying. I'm crying very hard. I'm crying in misery. I'm sobbing in sorrow. I've been sobbing for hours. Tears keep pouring out of my eyes... and I have nobody to comfort me... I have nobody to cheer me up. I don't have my Mama to cheer me up anymore. I don't have my Mama to support or love me anymore. My Mama meant so much to me... she was the most valuable person in my life. She was my everything. She was my love, and my heart... and now that she's gone I have nothing left. Without my Mama, I feel like I'll never be happy again. I'll never feel another ounce of happiness again. I won't even smile again. I feel dead inside.

Um... but I just heard my stomach growling. My stomach is growling from hunger. I feel hungry. I feel very hungry. I feel starving. I haven't eaten in a really long time. I haven't eaten today at all. I've been way too depressed and stressed out to eat. Ugh... but I don't have any food in my apartment... I need some food. I need to buy some food! I need to go out and buy some food. I'm going to dry all my teardrops, apply some make-up, and then I'll go out and get myself a meal.

* * *

I just left my apartment. I'm now walking down a hallway in my school. I'm walking down a long and narrow hallway. I'm walking in a very narrow hallway. I live down in the college's basement. I live down in the small and claustrophobic basement. The basement only has a few apartments. The basement has really dark lighting. The lighting is so dark and dim. The lighting is extremely dark, dim, and murky. Um... it's nearly pitch-black! Some ceiling lights are broken and flickering.

Holy shit... I just saw a rat! I saw a big black rat! I saw a rat scurrying through this hallway. Ewwww! That's so gross! This school is really gross. It's very gross and nasty. It's so disgusting. It's a disgusting dump! It's a decrepit and dirty dump. The walls are dirty and stained. The walls are dirty, filthy, and corroded. The walls are made out of dirty grey concrete. The floor and ceiling are also made out of concrete. I'm surrounded by slabs of concrete all around me. This building is built entirely from concrete. This building has very old-fashioned and gothic architecture. This building is like an old gothic castle. It feels like I'm living in a castle.

Um... and Arendelle is a very cold city. It's an extremely cold city. It's one of the coldest cities in the entire world. It's really chilly. It's very chilly and freezing. It's intensely freezing! It's the most freezing tundra imaginable! It's almost as freezing as Antarctica. The temperature is far below zero! I'm shivering. I'm shivering very hard! I'm shivering even though I'm wearing thick winter clothing. I'm wearing thick black leather boots. I'm wearing a thick black cotton sweater and black skinny-jeans. Um... I'm also wearing a thick pair of cotton granny panties. Do you want to hear a secret about my breasts? My nipples are very hard. My nipples always get hard when I feel cold. I'm wearing a lace bra, and the lacy fabric is rubbing against my hard nipples... ugh, it's very annoying. It's hurting my nipples.

I read about Arendelle online. It always snows in Arendelle. It snows every single day. It snows every single moment of every day. It snows non-stop. It snows endlessly. It snows constantly. It's been snowing constantly for decades. It's been snowing constantly for well over 50 years! This is the land of eternal ice and snow. The city is entirely covered by a massive blanket of snow. There's few people who want to live in such a snowy and freezing city. There's very few people who live in this city. This city has a very low population. This city is empty and deserted. Oh, and my college is very empty too... the college has been completely empty and unoccupied so far. I haven't seen any other people. I haven't seen anybody else. I haven't seen anybody else at all! I haven't seen a single person!

This college has few students. This is a college for the arts, and few people want to be artists. Most people don't want to pursue a career as an artist. Being an artist is difficult and you usually don't make much money. Artists are rare. Artists are a dying breed. Uh, but my passion is to be an artist, and that's why I live in this terrible college. That's why I'm suffering in this hellhole. Ugh, and I'm still hungry... I'm very hungry. I really need food. I'm walking to the college's cafeteria.

* * *

I'm now in the cafeteria. It's an average college cafeteria. The cafeteria is small, and it's filled with rows of chairs and tables. I'm sitting at one of the tables. Uh, I'm the only person sitting in the room... the room is empty. The room is empty and deserted like the rest of the school. Nobody even works here. I got food out of a vending machine. I love chocolate... so I bought myself some chocolate cookies! I bought myself a dozen chocolate cookies! I ate a few of my cookies... the cookies tasted delicious. The cookies tasted very yummy. The cookies tasted scrumptious. I'm no longer hungry, and I still have several cookies left on my table.

I brought my purse with me. Inside my purse are my sketching supplies. I'm going to start sketching! I love sketching pictures. I love sketching so much. I really love sketching. I really enjoy sketching. I reach in my purse, and I take out a pencil. I then take out a sketchbook and place it on the table in front of me. I open up my sketchbook to a blank page. I'm staring at the blank page. I keep staring at the page. I've been staring for a few minutes. I've been staring for a while... uh... but wait... I have a problem. I still feel sad. I still feel miserable. I feel very depressed. I feel too depressed to draw. I can't draw while I feel so depressed.

Uh, I don't feel inspired to draw. I don't feel any inspiration to draw. It's been several minutes and I still feel no inspiration to draw! I haven't drawn in weeks. I haven't drawn in months. I haven't drawn since my parents died. I feel no passion anymore! Ugh... this is so frustrating. I'm now enrolled in an art school... and since I can't draw, I'm gong to fail all my classes! I'm going to fail miserably! I'm so screwed. I'm so fucked. Ugh, I'm very stressed out. I'm very fucking stressed out. I'm overwhelmed with stress and anxiety. I'm filled with so much anxiety! I need somebody to cheer me up. I need a miracle... I need a miracle to save me.

Uh, but suddenly I hear a noise... I hear footsteps. I hear a person walking. I hear a girl walking in high-heels. I hear a girl walking into the cafeteria in a pair of high-heels. A few moments later I see the girl. She's a young redheaded girl. She's a redheaded girl who looks a little younger than me. She has really silky and glamorous ginger hair. She has really long and straightened hair that flows past her shoulders. She has bright green eyes. She has freckles on her cheeks. She has freckles across her rosy cheeks. She has a skinny body. She has a very skinny, slim and slender little body! She's wearing bright pink high-heels. She's also wearing a sleeveless pink dress. Her dress is made out of satiny pink fabric. Her dress is very tight-fitting and the fabric clings tightly to her slim figure and hips.

Her dress is rather short. I see most of her legs. I see most of her long, slender and thin legs... her legs are very smooth and seductive. Oh, and she has a nice butt. Her ass is plump. Her ass is very plump and round... she has a hot booty! Wow... she's so hot! She's beautiful. She's stunning. She's gorgeous. She's very gorgeous. She's breathtaking! She's extremely pretty. She's so pretty she could be a model. She's the prettiest girl who I've ever seen! Everything about her is incredibly pretty. She's so adorable! She has a very adorable and cute face. She has the cutest face ever. She's pure perfection. She looks perfect in every way.

I'm so amazed by her attractiveness! I'm attracted to her. I'm very attracted to her. I'm fawning over her. I'm gushing over her. I'm admiring her. Wow, uh... I'm almost drooling... my jaw is open... my jaw is wide open as I stare at her... I keep staring at her... I've been staring at her for a few moments. I'm staring at her with my eyes bulging. I can't take my eyes off her! She's the first person who I've seen in the school. This school is dark and depressing, but she's wearing pink and colorful clothing. She stands out in this dark, dreary building. She's the only gorgeous view inside this whole building. She's like an angel sent from heaven.

Uh... but wait... she's not alone. She's walking with a boy. She's walking next to a boy. She's walking beside a boy, and they're holding each other's hand. They must be dating. They must be a couple. They look like a happy couple. They look like a really cheerful and loving couple. The guy is much taller and older. He has short brown hair and thick sideburns. He has a strong jawline. He has a fairly muscular body. He's wearing a black shirt and well-tailored, expensive black dress pants. He's wearing an expensive golden watch. He's wearing very fancy and extravagant clothing. He looks extremely rich. He looks like he has a lot of money.

They're both on the other side of the cafeteria. They're both walking to the vending machine. They both get to the vending machine and the boy is about to buy some food. He takes his wallet out of his pants pocket. "What do you want to eat Anna? I will buy you anything that you want!" the boy offers politely. The boy seems really polite and well-mannered. The boy seems charming. The boy is smiling a charming, friendly smirk. The boy talked in a stuffy voice like a rich person.

"Hans, can I please get some chocolate cookies? I love chocolate cookies!" the redhead insists. She sounds cheerful. She has a very perky, energetic voice. Her voice is pretty, soft, and feminine. Her name is Anna. I think Anna is an adorable name. Ugh, I'm very disappointed that Anna has a boyfriend... of course such a hot girl would have a boyfriend. Every time I see a hot girl she already has a boyfriend. I'd love to have a hot girlfriend... I feel very jealous. Uh, but I'm going to stop staring at her... I'm being very creepy. I look down at my sketchbook again. Ugh, but I still feel depressed. I'm deeply depressed. I'm deeply miserable. I'm very upset. I'm in horrible despair. I have a very sad, solemn frown on my face. I look so sad and heartbroken. I look very sad and like I'm about to start crying.

Um... but wait... um... somebody just touched my shoulder... I feel somebody's hand on my shoulder. I turn around... and I see a person standing behind me... I see a girl... I see Anna! I see that redhead Anna! She's staring down at me! She's staring directly at me. She's staring into my eyes. "I saw you from across the cafeteria, and I decided to say hello! Hey! My name is Anna, hi!" Anna introduces, as she sits down in the chair beside me. She's sitting next to me. She's sitting close to me... she's sitting very close! I see every inch of her body up-close... um... I notice that she has cleavage showing. She has a lot of cleavage showing... her dress barely contains her breasts. Her breasts are round, and firm, and perky. She has a very perky and sexy pair of breasts. She's wearing a pink lace bra.

Um... I'm near a hot girl... I'm near a very attractive and beautiful girl... I'm near the most beautiful girl imaginable! Being near a beautiful girl is intimidating, and I feel shy... I feel so shy. I feel very shy and anxious. I feel really anxious! I feel intensely anxious. I feel extremely anxious and nervous. I feel very nervous. I'm a nervous mess. I'm nervously staring at Anna and I look like I'm about to panic! I'm really close to panicking! Um... I better calm down. I'm trying my hardest to calm down! Just conceal, don't feel, don't let Anna know that you're uneasy. Uh... but Anna wants to start a conversation with me. "I know almost every person in the entire school, but I've never seen you before. You must be new. You must be a brand new student. Did you just move to Arendelle?" Anna asks curiously.

"Um... y-y-yes I did just move to Arendelle," I answer, but I talked in a shy and awkward voice. I awkwardly fumbled with my words. I sounded very awkward. I sounded like an awkward, spastic dork! Ugh... this is so embarrassing... I feel embarrassed... I feel humiliated... I'm blushing... I'm blushing bright red. My entire face is blushing bright red. Uh... but even though my face is blushing, Anna doesn't care. She's smiling at me. She's smiling happily at me. Anna has a very perky and friendly smile on her face. Anna is a friendly girl. Anna has a really friendly and warm personality. Anna has a very warm, inviting and welcoming personality.

"Welcome to Arendelle! I hope you enjoy living in this city. I hope you have a fantastic time in this city!" Anna wishes, as she notices I have some cookies on my table. "Hey, you're eating chocolate cookies! I love chocolate cookies! I adore chocolate and it's my favorite food. Chocolate is delicious. I think eating chocolate feels almost as good as having sex. Since you like chocolate too, you must be an awesome person. We have something in common," Anna insists. Anna is really chatty. She's very chatty and talkative. She speeds quickly through her words in a cheerful voice. She's filled with cheerfulness and enthusiasm. She's so bubbly and excitable. "A few minutes ago you looked upset. You looked so sad. Is there something I can do to cheer you up? What's wrong?" Anna asks considerately.

"Um, I'm an art student... but I haven't drawn in a long time. I lost my inspiration. I've been depressed recently."

"Since you're an art student, you must love art. You must have a lot of passion for art. You can't quit something you feel passionate for! You can't ever quit! You can't ever give up! You need to hold onto your hopes and your dreams. You need to always hold onto your dreams. You need hold on tight to your dreams, and never let them go. You need to believe in yourself and eventually you'll regain your inspiration. You'll be inspired again real soon and draw lots of pictures. You'll draw beautiful pictures! I'm sure you're an amazing artist! I'm sure you have so much talent... and you should share your talent with other people... you should share your talent with the world! I'd love it if you shared your art with me and showed me your drawings! I love artists!" Anna insists in a motivational pep talk.

"It's a shame that you've been depressed lately. I hate when people are depressed. I'll be here if you ever need somebody to cheer you up! I'll always be here to cheer you up. Come find me and I'll try my hardest to bring a smile to your face," Anna promises. Wow... she's so kind. She's really kind. She's the kindest girl who I've ever met! Anna just moved her hand to my hand... she's holding my hand in support... she's holding my hand to comfort me. I feel her fingers touching my fingers. This is a very sweet gesture! Anna is a really sweet and lovely person. I love spending time with Anna. I love spending time with such a positive girl.

Um... but sadly our conversation gets interrupted. "Anna, stop talking to that pale girl! You don't even know her! She's a complete stranger! Come on, we need to leave now. We need to leave right now!" Hans demands, speaking loudly from far across the cafeteria. Hans is holding several chocolate cookies in his hand.

"Sorry Hans! I need to leave now. Meeting you was a pleasure! You seem like a wonderful person. You seem like a great person and I want to get to know you better. I want to see you again really soon. I like you! Have yourself a lovely day!" Anna wishes, as she keeps smiling at me. Anna lets go of my hand, and then she rises up from the chair. Anna walks away and she rushes over to Hans. Anna walks quickly over to Hans. Anna walks with a perky spring to her step. When Anna gets close to Hans, he holds her hand and they both walk out of the cafeteria together. I'm now alone. I'm fully alone. I'm completely alone and by myself.

Um, I barely talked, but I loved my short conversation with Anna. It feels amazing that a cute girl came over and talked to me! Anna was the first cute girl who's ever been nice to me! Anna was very nice to me. Anna was so nice and polite to me. Anna was nice despite me being shy and awkward. Anna was so accepting and treated me as an equal! Anna was caring, thoughtful, and she even held my hand! Anna was very affectionate and kind... her kindness touched my heart... she touched my heart deeply. I've been depressed for a very long time... I've been miserable for weeks... but Anna just cheered me up! Anna really cheered me up! I feel cheerful. I feel happy. I feel really happy. I feel very happy and much better about myself! I feel overjoyed. I'm bursting with joy. I'm filled with delight.

I'm smiling. I'm smiling very happily. I'm smiling cheerfully! I'm smiling a cheerful and perky smile! I'm smiling a very cheerful grin! I have a wide, jolly smile on my face. Wow... this is the first time I've smiled since my parents died... this is the first time I've smiled in months! It feels wonderful to be smiling again! I'm smiling again, and it's all because of Anna! It's all because of that amazing girl Anna! She brought joy back into my life. Anna brought me joy during the saddest time of my life. Anna made a lonely, heartbroken girl feel happy for the first time in forever. I'm very thankful to Anna. I truly appreciate Anna. I deeply appreciate Anna.

Meeting Anna just made today awesome. Meeting Anna was so wonderful. Meeting Anna was the highlight of my last month! I only spent a brief, short moment with Anna... but I really loved that moment... I really enjoyed our moment together. It was an amazing moment! It was a lovely little moment. It's a very special moment to me. It was one of the happiest moments of my entire life. It's a moment that I'll cherish for the rest of my life. That moment probably didn't mean too much to Anna... but it means everything to me. I might never see Anna again, and she might forget about me... but I'll always remember Anna. I'll always fondly remember that cheerful redhead. I'll always hold onto her memory within my heart. I'm going to eat the rest of my cookies, and then I'll return to my apartment.

* * *

I've returned to my apartment. I'm now in my apartment. I'm in my small, cramped apartment. Anna gave me a pep talk, and she made me feel motivated. Anna made me feel determined! I feel so determined to succeed as an artist! I want to work hard and become a fantastic artist! I want to work hard and be the best artist possible. I'm in my living room. Uh, the temperate in my living room feels freezing... I feel so cold... I feel very cold... I feel very chilly. I feel so chilly that I'm shivering. I've been shivering for hours. I've been shivering in my dark home. It's really dark in here. It's very dark, dim and murky. It's so dark I can barely see!

The entire room is made out of concrete. It's made out of dirty and dusty concrete. I'm surrounded by dusty, grey concrete in every direction. It's like a concrete dungeon! It's like I'm in a depressing dungeon. The scenery is so depressing and gloomy. This is the most depressing place to live imaginable. This is the worst, most awful place to live in the entire world... this place is so horrible... this place is a terrible hellhole... this place is hell on Earth. It fucking sucks living here! It's unbearable living here! Ugh, I really hate living here, and I can't feel inspired in such a miserable shithole. No artist can feel inspired living in a dreadful shithole.

Ugh... I still don't feel inspired to draw... I don't feel like drawing. I don't feel like drawing or painting at all. I can't draw anything. I can't do it. I just can't do it! I feel no passion! I lost all my passion and creativity. I'm having an artist's block. Ugh... my first art class starts tomorrow... since I can't draw I'm going to fail! I'm going to fail so badly! I'm going to fail college terribly. I'm lying on my couch... and I feel like a failure. I feel like a pathetic, worthless failure. I feel so defeated! I bury my face into my hands in defeat. I feel so upset! I feel very upset and sad! I feel like my life is hopeless... all my hope is gone. I need a miracle to save me.

Um... the walls are made from thin concrete. The walls are very thin, flimsy and cheap. I hear through the thin walls. I hear a sound through the walls... I hear a sound outside my apartment. I hear footsteps. I hear somebody walking. I hear a girl walking in a pair of high-heels. I hear a girl walking closer and closer. She walks with a cheerful spring to her step... she walks to the dorm room next door... she must be my neighbor... she must be my next door neighbor! She takes a key out of her purse, unlocks her front door, and then steps into her apartment next door. She's now in her apartment. She slammed the door shut behind her.

"I'm glad to be home now!" the girl next door says to herself. Wait... holy shit... holy fucking shit... I recognize her voice... her voice is very familiar... her voice is so soft, perky and cheerful... her voice belongs to the only girl who I know in Arendelle... she's Anna. She's that adorable redhead Anna! Wow... Anna lives next door! It's so awesome that Anna is my next door neighbor! Yaaaaah! This is amazing! This is the best news ever. I now feel very happy! I feel really happy and delighted! I feel extremely happy and gleeful. I feel very joyous! I feel wondrously joyful! I feel overwhelmed by so much joy! I almost feel like dancing with joy!

Uh... I just heard her cellphone ringing... her cellphone is ringing and she answers the call quickly. "Hello! I'm having a fantastic day! I'm in a great mood!" Anna says, talking to somebody over the phone. Anna is talking in a loud voice. I hear her voice loud and clear. I hear her voice crystal clear. I hear every single word she says. I hear every noise she makes. Uh, but I don't want to eavesdrop on her... I feel guilty eavesdropping on her... it's so creepy to eavesdrop on another person... but the walls are extremely thin. I have to listen to Anna! I don't have a choice. I don't have a way to silence her voice... I don't own any headphones.

Ugh, and I don't want to knock on Anna's front door, and say that I can overhear her... I feel too shy... I feel too shy and nervous. I'm way too shy and nervous to speak to a girl as attractive as Anna! Um... I'm forced to hear Anna... I'm forced to hear Anna and there's nothing that I can do! I'm forced to hear Anna and I can't stop this! I'm forced to hear everything that she's about to say! I'm forced to hear Anna having a conversation. I'm forced to hear her whole conversation.

* * *

Uh... Anna is a very chatty girl. She's been chatting for a very long time. She's been chatting for hours. She's been talking for over five hours! She keeps talking, and talking, and talking. She keeps talking constantly! She keeps talking non-stop. Anna is talking to her friend Kristoff. Anna talks to her friend Kristoff over the phone every day. Anna and Kristoff are best friends. Anna and Kristoff have a trusting and close friendship. They've known each other for years. They've known each other since their childhood. They grew up together. Anna speaks to him with affection in her voice. Anna adores him. Anna calls him her "homie." Anna told him all about the day she just had. Anna told him everything that happened to her today. Anna is extremely open with him and she shares her intimate secrets.

I learned a lot of information about Anna. I learned so much about her life. I learned so many details about her life. I learned several private details about her. I learned almost everything there is to know about her. I now know her extremely well. I found out her age; she's 18. She's a perky 18 year-old girl. Anna is very popular and she has a ton of buddies. She's the most popular girl in our college. She's a cool, attractive girl who everybody in our college loves. Everybody likes Anna. Everybody admires Anna. Boys worship the ground Anna walks on. Anna can't even walk down the hallway without a boy complimenting her appearance.

Anna's favorite color is pink. She's a girly-girl who loves pink. She loves painting her fingernails pink, smelling roses, listening to Lady Gaga albums, and wearing cute pink dresses. She always wears pink dresses. She owns more than 50 pink dresses! Most of her clothing is pink. Most of her wardrobe is comprised of pink outfits. Uh, most of her underwear is pink too... she owns a large collection of fancy pink panties. Her underwear drawer is filled with lacy, skimpy lingerie. Um... Anna said that her favorite type of underwear is thongs. She has dozens and dozens of thongs. Um... she even mentioned that she's wearing a silk thong right now. She just bought a new corset from Victoria's Secret. Wow... it's very hot that Anna owns a corset! I'd faint from arousal if I ever saw her wearing a corset.

Anna works out very often. She exercises constantly. She exercises every day to stay in shape. She does 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 leg crunches, and 100 squats every day. She owns a treadmill and she goes jogging at least six times per week. She's very athletic. Um, and she has a very athletic and fit body... her entire body is well-toned. Her body is very well-toned and sculpted to perfection. Her body is perfect. Her stomach is very flat and tight. Her legs are skinny and thin. Her waist is skinny, slim. and petite. Her butt is very plump and round. She described her own butt as the "roundest and perkiest ass that a girl can have."

She eats very healthy. She eats only a small amount of food. She eats only low fat-food and is always dieting. She's a vegetarian and most of the food that she eats are salads and fruits. She just eats one kind of junk-food; chocolate. She often eats chocolate. She loves chocolate. She craves the taste of chocolate. She brought up that she ate some chocolate cookies today. She called the cookies delicious. She called the cookies delectable. She called the cookies super yummy.

Anna is a dancer. She's been a dancer for many years. She's been a dancer since she was a little girl. She really enjoys dancing. She practices her dancing skills very often. She practices her dancing skills constantly. She practices her dancing skills every day to be as good as possible. She must be a fantastic dancer. She must be an amazing dancer. She knows all types of dancing styles. She knows almost every dancing style. She can do ballet, she can tango, she can salsa, she can belly dance, she can go-go dance... uh... she can even shake her booty... she won a booty shaking contest. She won the best twerker in Arendelle contest.

She's an actress. She's very passionate about acting, and she dreams of being a famous actress. She wants to be a movie star and the most famous actress in Hollywood. She wants to be the most famous actress in the entire world! She joined this college because it has a program for actors and musical theater. She's starring in this college's musical. She has rehearsals daily. She went to a rehearsal today. She spent hours at her rehearsal! She's also a singer, and she spent hours singing. She spent two hours singing. She spent a really long time singing. After she was finished singing, she then had dance training. She had to dance for five hours! She had to dance and learn choreography. She had to dance despite her feet getting very sore. She had to dance despite her feet really hurting.

Oh, and Anna is clumsy. She's a very clumsy girl and she tripped and fell down several times. Every time she tripped, she quickly got back onto her feet. She felt so tired... she felt incredibly exhausted... but she never gives up! She never quits! She's very determined. She's very dedicated. She always tries her hardest to succeed. She does everything possible to succeed. She has so much willpower. She has lots of confidence. She's really confident in herself. She's very confident and she believes she can accomplish anything. I really admire Anna! I think she's really cool! I think she's an amazing girl. I think she's talented and impressive.

I love her cheerful personality! She's filled with so much positively and hope. She's always so positive, upbeat and joyful. She's a very perky and bubbly girl. It's nice to know a girl who's perky and optimistic. Anna makes me feel very happy! I've been so happy while listening to Anna. I've been smiling... I've been smiling for hours. I'm smiling a delighted grin. I cherish the sound of Anna's voice. Her voice is so pretty, and soft, and lovely, and pleasant. Anna is a very special girl to me. I really appreciate her. I'm lucky to have her. I'm blessed to have her in my life. I'm infatuated by Anna. I've grown very fond of Anna. I like her... I like her a lot. I adore her. I love Anna. I love Anna deeply and dearly. I love everything about her. I love her with my entire heart and soul. I love that redhead very much.

She's the only pretty girl who's ever been nice to me... I developed a crush on Anna. I have a huge crush on Anna! I'm crushing on Anna big time. She's the first person who I've ever liked enough to have a crush on. I'm into girls. I love girls. Uh, but Anna is already in a relationship, and she's far out of my league... she'd never date me in a million years. It will never happen! It's impossible! I'm the complete opposite of Anna. She's popular, preppy, cute, confident, and she wears pink dresses, but I'm just a shy, socially awkward, unconfident goth girl who only wears black! She's hot enough to be a model and she wears thongs... but I'm just a dork who wears granny panties. I'm pathetic. I'm worthless. I'm a creepy weirdo. I'm a loser. I'm a loser with zero friends. I'm such a fucking piece of shit.

Anna spoke a lot about Hans. Anna spoke so much about Hans. Anna spoke in depth about Hans and their relationship. Anna has been dating Hans for the last five years. They met in grade eight and started dating right away. They quickly fell in love. They quickly became sweethearts. They went to prom together. Hans was Anna's first boyfriend... he was her first kiss, he was the first boy to hold her hand, and he also took her virginity. He was her first everything. He's the only person in her life who she's ever loved, kissed, dated or had sex with. He means so much to her and she really loves him. She loves him so much. She loves him passionately. She loves him more than everyone else. She loves him with all her heart. Her heart belongs exclusively to him. Her entire life revolves around him.

Anna is talking about Hans right now. "Hans is an amazing guy! Hans is very handsome. Hans is a charming gentleman! Hans treats me so politely! Hans treats me so kindly. Hans buys me anything I want and spoils me like a princess! We're a really loving couple. We're the most loving couple imaginable. We finish each other's sandwiches. We have mental synchronization. He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for! He's the greatest boyfriend ever. Oh, and he has a really big penis! I love big penises! His penis is so thick I can't even wrap my hand around it!" Anna admits. She just gushed over Hans with a lot of affection in her voice.

"Uh, but wait... Hans is calling me! I have to answer Hans. Kristoff, I have to hang up on you now. Goodbye! I'll talk to you tomorrow homie," Anna promises, as she hangs up on Kristoff. A second later Anna answers her phone again. Now she's on the phone with Hans. "Hello Hans! How are you? I missed you! Uh... you want to come over to my apartment... you want to hang out... you want to hang out and spend some alone time with me. Awesome! I really love spending time with you! We'll have fun together. Oh, you'll get here in a only few moments... great! I'm excited to see you," Anna cheers, as she hangs up her cellphone. Uh... a few moments later I hear a loud sound from next door. I hear somebody knocking on Anna's front door... it must be Hans. He's arrived. Anna unlocks her front door and invites Hans into her dorm room. Anna slams her door closed behind them. "Hey Hans! I'm happy that you're here!" Anna greets in a welcoming voice.

"Greetings Anna! It's a pleasure to see you again. You look as gorgeous as usual. I want to kiss that pretty mouth of yours," Hans insists, as I hear him moving close to Anna and kissing her. They're kissing tenderly. They're kissing sensually! They're kissing and they're loudly using their tongues! They're lustfully making out. They're lustfully groping each other. They're groping and fondling each other's bodies. "You're a such sexy girl Anna! I want you to get naked now! Strip off all your clothing," Hans demands, and he sounded assertive and forceful. He didn't sound polite like he did before. He sounded completely different from before.

"Um... yes Hans. I love you! I love you so much, and I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything you want. I'll always do exactly what you tell me. I'll always listen to you. I'll always obey you. I'll submit to your every demand. Your wish is my command! I'm going to take off my clothes now!" Anna insists obediently. Um, I hear her stripping off her clothing. She strips off her dress and tosses it down to the floor. She unclasps her bra, strips it off, and also tosses it down to the floor. Uh, Anna then pulls her thong down to the floor. She's now naked. She's butt naked. She's naked in front of Hans. He sees every inch of her completely nude body.

"Good girl. Now get down on your knees. Give me a blowjob," Hans orders.

"Yes Hans! I'll do whatever you say!" Anna agrees, as she immediately gets down on her knees. "I enjoy giving you oral, because it gives you pleasure. I enjoy giving you pleasure! I enjoy bringing you happiness! I feel so happy making you happy! You mean everything to me! You're who I adore and cherish the most!"

"Stop babbling and suck my cock," Hans demands sternly.

"Yes sir!" Anna says, and I hear her unbuckling his belt. I hear her unzipping his pants. I hear her pulling his pants down his legs. I hear her using her mouth to suck... I hear sucking noises. I hear sucking and gurgling noises. I hear her sucking his dick. She's sucking his dick loudly. She's sucking him off with enthusiasm.

"Deeper... deeper... DEEPER! I want you to deep-throat now. After I feel satisfied, we're going to have sex. I'm going to fuck you all night long. I'm going to fuck you like an animal," Hans insists. He sounds really dominant and assertive. He has control over Anna! He can make her do everything he pleases. He's moaning loudly with pleasure. Eewwwww, hearing this is gross and disgusting! I don't want to hear this. I really don't want to hear this. I have a crush on Anna, and it's torture hearing her suck dick! I feel like this is worst torture imaginable. I need to find a way to block out their voices! I need to block out their voices right now!

My apartment has just one room with a door... my bathroom. Perhaps if I go in my bathroom and close the door, I won't hear their voices... it's my only option! I walk into my bathroom, and I quietly close the door behind me. I'm now standing in my bathroom. The lights are turned off, and it's pitch-black in the room. I lay down on the floor, and I put some towels over my head! I put several thick towels over my head! Um, with the door shut and the towels covering my ears... it's silent! It's completely silent. I have total peace and quiet. I don't hear Anna and Hans anymore. I don't hear any sound next door. I don't hear any sound at all.

Ugh, and they're going to have sex all night long. I don't want to hear them having sex. That's disgusting. Uh, it's really late at night, I had a long day and I feel very tired... I need to sleep on the floor! I need to seep on the hard uncomfortable floor. I'm about to have the worst night's sleep of my entire life. Ugh, this so is horrible! It's so cold... it's very cold and chilly... it's intensely freezing! I'm shivering and I don't even have a blanket. Not even my granny panties can keep my ass warm. Uh... but today was certainly an exciting day. I'm so glad I met Anna. I hope we see each other again soon. I want to get to know Anna even better.


	3. Goth Girls are Hot

Last night I slept on my bathroom floor.

Ugh, it felt so uncomfortable sleeping on the hard floor. It was the worst night's sleep of my whole life. It was terrible. It was horrible. It was torture. I feel very sore. My entire body is very sore... my back is aching... and my legs really hurt. My legs hurt so badly. My legs are aching painfully. I feel horrible pain in my legs.

I feel agonizing pain in my legs. I feel severe pain. I feel so much pain and discomfort. I feel absolutely terrible. Ugh, and I barely got any sleep last night. I only got a few hours of sleep. It's Monday morning and it's 8 AM... I'm tired. I'm so tired. I'm incredibly tired. I'm exhausted. I'm very exhausted. Today is my first day of classes. It's my first day of college classes. I have a long, tiring day of classes ahead of me. Ugh... and I hate school. I despise school. Today is going to suck.

My first class starts soon. My first class starts really soon, and I'm getting myself prepared for it. I'm standing in my bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I'm applying my make-up... I really love make-up. I always wear plenty of make-up. I'm a goth girl who always wears lots of make-up every day. I'm wearing purple eye-shadow. I'm wearing a pretty shade of dark purple eye-shadow. I'm wearing really thick black eyeliner. I'm also wearing a lot of black mascara. I'm wearing so much make-up. I'm wearing lots of heavy make-up. My heavy make-up highlights my really bright blue eyes. It took me over an hour to apply all my make-up.

Uh, I have low self-esteem. I have very low self-esteem. I have zero confidence. I feel terrible about myself. I feel like such a pathetic loser. I feel unattractive. I wear so much make-up because I feel ugly without it. I think I look very ugly without make-up. I need to wear lots of make-up to conceal my ugliness! I need to wear lots of make-up just to look decent! I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror. I'm staring at my face, but I'm tired... I'm very tired and sleep-deprived... so I have dark circles under my eyes from exhaustion! I have noticeable dark circles under my eyes. My face is pale and I look awful with dark circles below my eyes.

I look ugly. I look very ugly. I look hideous. I look godawful. I look like shit. Ugh, I can't go to my first day of classes looking like shit! Uh, but luckily I have make-up... I'll just wear concealer. I'll wear concealer to hide the dark circles under my eyes. My make-up bag is on the sink counter in front of me. I reach into my bag and take out my concealer container, unscrew the lid, and start applying it on my face. I'm dabbing the concealer below my eyes. I'm using lots of concealer. I'm using so much concealer. I'm using a really large amount of concealer... uh, but it's working. It's working very well. It's working perfectly. After a few moments, I successfully hide the dark circles under my eyes. My face looks much better now. I look kinda decent now. I'm definitely not pretty, but at least I don't look ugly.

I'm just average. I'm mediocre. I'm plain and boring. I'm unremarkable. I'm the type of girl who you'd rate 5/10... or maybe even lower. I'm unattractive. Nobody will ever think that I'm cute. Uh... my hair is braided. My long, platinum blonde hair is braided. I'm wearing black skinny-jeans and a black cotton sweater. I wear black sweaters every single day. I only wear black clothing. Nearly all my clothing is black. All my sweaters are black, all my shirts are black, and all my pants are black... even all my bras and panties are black. My fingernails are always painted black. My favorite color is black. I'm a goth girl who really loves the color black!

Um... but I just heard a sound. I heard a sound coming from next door. I heard a sound coming from my neighbor Anna's apartment. I heard Anna yawning. She yawned loudly. It sounds like Anna is lying in bed and she just woke up. The walls of my apartment are very thin. Through the thin walls I hear every noise from next door. I hear every single noise Anna makes. I hear everything she does. I hear everything she does really loud and clear. Um... but I need to leave and go to my first class. I walk out of my bathroom... I'm now in my living room. My entire living room is filled with boxes. I haven't unpacked yet, and my belongings are inside all the boxes. There's so many boxes. There's a lot of boxes. There's dozens and dozens of boxes. The boxes are scattered everywhere across the room.

Um... but there's so many boxes that I just bumped into one! I accidentally kicked a box with my foot. The heavy box falls over, crashing down to the floor really loudly. The box crashes to the floor with a very loud bang! It was an extremely loud, noisy bang! It sounded loud as fuck! Uh... Anna must have heard that loud commotion. "What just caused that loud sound?! I'm going to investigate it," Anna says, and I hear her getting out of bed. Anna just sprung out of bed and she started walking through her apartment. She's walking really fast. She rushes to the front door of her apartment, opens it, and then races over to my front door.

Anna is standing outside my front door! She's knocking on my door. She's knocking very loudly. "Hello! I just heard a loud bang. It sounded like it came from the apartment next door. Someone must be inside there! Please open the door! Please let me in!" Anna pleads. Um, I really love Anna, but I feel anxious... I'm very anxious! I'm too anxious to open the door. I'm too shy to open the door. I'm shy and socially awkward. I'm very shy and I have a difficult time talking to people.

"Hello?! It seems like I have a new neighbor. I'd love to meet you. Please open the door. Please, I know you're in there!" Anna exclaims, as she keeps knocking on my front door. She keeps knocking repeatedly. She keeps knocking continuously. She's been knocking for several moments. She's very persistent. She's very determined. Anna never gives up. She's not going to leave. She's not going to stop knocking. Um, I have no other choice... I need to open my front door! I need to open my front door right now! I'm about to open my door even though I feel anxious. I feel extremely anxious. I feel really shy and nervous. I nervously walk over to my front door. When I reach my front door, I unlatch the lock, and open it... the door creaks wide open... standing outside the door is Anna! I see Anna!

I see that redhead! I see that cute redhead! Anna has a very cute face. She has adorable freckles on her cheeks. Her silky ginger hair is straightened. Her eyes are bright green and beautiful. She has a skinny, slim, and perky body. She has an attractive body. She's very attractive! She's gorgeous. She's stunning. She's really pretty. She's so hot. She's extremely hot. She's unbelievably hot. Everything about her is beautiful and perfect. She's a perfect 10/10 beauty queen. Anna just woke up, and she's not wearing any make-up, but she still looks really beautiful. Anna is a natural beauty. She's the most beautiful girl who I've ever seen.

Uh, and wow... Anna is only wearing a long pink shirt. Her shirt only covers down to her thighs... and she's pantsless! She's not wearing pants! I see every inch of her long and skinny legs. Her legs are really skinny, well-toned, smooth, and seductive. Anna has really hot, attractive legs. She's very sexy. She's drop dead sexy. Uh... wow... Anna is so fucking sexy... I'm amazed by her hotness! I'm overwhelmed by her hotness. I always feel nervous and shy while I'm around a hot girl... I feel very shy. I'm so anxious. I'm extremely anxious. I'm intensely anxious! I'm an anxious mess! I'm awkwardly staring at Anna and my eyes are bulging wide. When Anna sees me, her face lights up with happiness. She's really happy to see me. She's overjoyed. She's very cheerful. She's smiling a really cheerful, perky grin. "Hey! It's you again! I met you yesterday in the cafeteria. I'm happy to see you! Did you just move into the apartment next door to me?" Anna asks.

"Um... y-y-yes I did. We're neighbors now," I respond very shyly. I just stuttered awkwardly.

"Awesome, I'm glad we're neighbors! I'm glad that I have a cool goth girl as my neighbor! May I please come into your apartment?" Anna asks politely.

"Um... y-y-yeah please come inside," I invite in a nervous voice. Anna cheerfully walks through the door and enters my apartment. Anna has a cheerful spring to her step. She's a very cheerful and perky girl. She's so happy and joyful. She's really jolly. She's in a bubbly and cheerful mood. Anna is walking though my living room and she's having a look around the room. Um, but my living room is boring... there's very little to see. The only objects in the living room are my couch and all the piles of boxes everywhere. The entire room is filled with boxes. It's filled with dozens and dozens of boxes. It's filled with lots of boxes in every direction.

"Wow, you have a lot of boxes in your apartment. It looks like you haven't unpacked your stuff yet. I'd love to help you unpack and move in. I'd love to help you anytime you need me! Just ask and I'll happily help you out," Anna offers, talking with kindness in her voice. Anna is a very kind girl. She's so kindhearted. She's extremely kindhearted. She's really sweet. She's really caring. She's always very caring and nice to me. Anna is the nicest, most pleasant girl who I've ever met.

Uh, but Anna is very clumsy... Anna clumsily walks into a box, and she accidentally knocks it down to the floor. The box hits the floor with a really loud bang. The box tips over and several of my sketchbooks fall out of it and land on the floor. "Oups! Sorry! I'm a very clumsy person! I'm an accident-prone klutz. I constantly knock stuff down. I'm going to pick up your sketchbooks," Anna promises, talking in an apologetic voice. Anna bends over and starts picking up my sketchbooks.

Um... when Anna bent over, the fabric of her shirt rode up... I see Anna's ass! I see her butt! Wow, Anna's butt is the sexiest sight that I've ever seen. Her butt is the hottest sight imaginable! Wow... her butt is so round, and plump, and perky... her butt is super perky. Anna has a perfect bubble butt. Anna has a plump, rather big booty... her butt jiggles every time she moves. Anna has a very jiggly and hot butt. I love a girl who has a jiggly, plump booty. Her ass is so sexy! Her ass is extremely sexy. Her ass is mouth-wateringly sexy and seductive. Uh... and I don't think Anna is wearing panties... or at least I don't see her wearing any.

Uh, wait... Anna just bent over even further... her shirt rode up several inches higher... I now see her panties. She's wearing a thong! She's wearing a tiny little pink lace thong. Her thong is very skimpy... it barely covers her plump butt. The pink lace fabric disappears in between her butt cheeks. Wow... I see so much of her ass... I see so much of her sexy ass... this is the hottest view I've ever had of a girl's butt! Um, and I feel so turned on... I feel very aroused. I feel intensely aroused. I'm so aroused it almost feels like I'm about to faint. Anna quickly picks up all my sketchbooks, puts them back into the box, and tips the box over. She turns to face me, smiling at me with a really cheerful grin. "I just picked up your sketchbooks! I'm sorry for being so clumsy," Anna apologizes in her perky voice.

Uh... I keep awkwardly staring at Anna, and I'm too shy to talk. I'm too shy to say anything. I look so shy, nervous and anxious... I look anxious in front of a hot girl and it's very embarrassing. My face is blushing bright red. My face is blushing the brightest shade of red possible. I'm blushing intensely. Anna starts to walk again. Uh, but she's so clumsy that as soon as she takes a step, she bumps into another box! The box falls down, and Anna loses her balance and trips... she's about to slam down against the floor! She's about to plummet against the hard floor! I see a scared expression of panic on her face. She shouts loudly in panic.

Holy shit! Um, but I won't let Anna get injured! I lunge towards Anna, and I grab at her arm. I use all my strength, and I stop her from falling down. I just saved her. I just protected her. We're standing very close together, and we're both facing each other. Anna is staring at me. Anna is staring directly into my eyes. She has a thankful smile spread across her face. Anna looks very thankful and appreciative. "Wow... I could have fallen and smashed my face against the floor... but you just saved me! You saved me and you didn't even hesitate! You're a wonderful person. You're really amazing. Thank you! Thank you so much! Let me thank you by giving you a friendly hug," Anna insists. She moves very close to me. Anna moves her body close to my body, and wraps both her arms around my waist.

She's giving me a hug. She's giving me a friendly hug. She's giving me a cuddly hug. Wow, oh my gosh... I love getting hugged by Anna! It feels wonderful to be hugged by an adorable redhead! It feels wonderful to be hugged by an attractive girl who I have a crush on! This feels so amazing. This feels heavenly. Anna is holding me really closely and affectionately. Anna is holding me and her body feels so warm, and soft, and cuddly. Her body feels very soft and cuddly! I feel her skinny, thin, and perky body held against my body. I feel her body pressed tight against my own. After a few delightful moments, Anna pulls away from her hug.

Anna is standing in front of me and she's smiling affectionately at me. She's smiling an adoring, loving smirk at me. She's been smiling and happy ever since she saw me open my front door. I can tell that Anna likes me. She really likes me. She adores me! She's very fond of me. "I'm going to sit down so I don't bump into another box! Let's sit down together and chat!" Anna insists, and she gently takes my hand. Anna leads me to my couch and we both sit down together. We're both sitting beside each other. We're both sitting very close. Our knees are touching. "So let me get to know you a little better! What's your name?" Anna asks.

"My name is Elsa."

"Elsa is a very pretty name!" Anna compliments. She's a really friendly girl. She has a warm, inviting, and perky personality. "Elsa, I can tell that you're very shy, but you have no reason to be shy around me! I'm a very friendly lady. I like you. I like you a lot. I really like you. I'd love to be your friend! I'm sure we'll become very close friends!" Anna assures me. Wow... she wants to be my friend! The cool, popular girl who I have a crush on wants to be my friend. I've never had any friends before... I've always been a pathetic loser with zero friends... it's a dream come true that Anna wants to be my first friend! It makes me feel very happy!

It makes me feel extremely happy! I feel very cheerful. I'm smiling cheerfully! I'm overjoyed. I'm bursting with joy. I almost feel like squealing with delight! I love spending time with Anna. I love spending time with an adorable girl. I love spending time with a cute, cheerful girl who's so nice, bubbly, and affectionate. Every second with her is wonderful. Every second with her is heavenly. "Elsa, would you like to hang out together?! I really want to hang out with you!" Anna cheers.

"I'd love to hang out... but I need to attend my first class. It starts soon," I explain, sounding very disappointed.

"I'll walk with you to your first class!"

"Really?"

"Fuck yeah! I'd love to walk with you. We can walk together and we can get breakfast on the way. We can get chocolate cookies! Hanging out is going to be so much fun! It's going to be awesome! I just need to slip on my shoes, a pair of pants, a bra, and then we can leave!" Anna insists, talking with excitement in her voice. We're both excited to hang out! I'm so excited that I'm going to eat breakfast with Anna. Eating chocolate cookies with an adorable girl is going to be the funnest experience of my life. This is so awesome! This is amazing! This makes me feel even more cheerful! This is the happiest that I've felt in a very long time!

Uh, but wait... my front door is wide open... a boy just walked into my apartment. It's a familiar boy who I met yesterday. It's Hans. He's wearing a black muscle shirt and black shorts. His hair is messy and he's unshaven. Hans must have slept over at Anna's apartment. Hans must have slept over with her after they had sex last night. Hans looks very tired. Hans must have just woken up and came to find Anna. "What are you doing Anna?! Get back to bed now!" Hans demands.

"Hello Hans! Good morning. Do you remember that pale goth girl from the cafeteria yesterday? She just moved next door to me! I'm about to get breakfast with her! She's very cool and her name is Elsa," Anna introduces, pointing at me. I feel shy, but I'm smiling kindly at Hans. I'm smiling politely and pleasantly at Hans.

Um... but Hans isn't even looking at me. He's completely ignoring me. He's being rude. He's being very rude. "No Anna, you won't be eating breakfast with her. I won't allow you! I forbid you! I fucking forbid you! I demand you to get back into your apartment right now!" Hans orders, talking with an assertive, stern voice.

"Hans... please... I really want to eat breakfast with Elsa..." Anna pleads.

"That's an order Anna! Get back into your apartment right now!" Hans demands very sternly.

Anna is now frowning and she looks very disappointed. "Elsa, I really want to have breakfast with you... but I can't. I'm not allowed. I need to leave right now," Anna insists, speaking with sadness in her voice. She sounds very sad and upset. She sounds very solemn. She sounds heartbroken. She sounds like her heart just got ripped into pieces. Anna sadly gets up from the couch, and walks out of my living room. When Anna gets near Hans, he grabs her by her hand and they both walk out together. Anna waves goodbye at me as she leaves. "Goodbye Elsa... have a lovely day," Anna wishes, still talking in a very sad and upset voice.

"Um... goodbye Anna," I say sadly. Ugh... I'm also sad that we can't get breakfast together. I feel very sad. I feel so upset. I feel depressed and I'm alone in my apartment. I'm completely alone. Hans was just so rude to me! He treated me with disrespect. He treated me like shit. He's a jerk. He's a cruel douchebag. He's a mean asshole. I dislike Hans. I really dislike Hans! I get bad vibes from Hans... there's something very creepy and sinister about him! He gives me the creeps!

Anna is madly in love with Hans and she does everything that he tells her. Anna always obeys him. Anna always obeys his orders. Anna always obeys his every demand. She listens to him no matter what. Hans has complete control over Anna. He treats Anna like a slave! Every time Anna tries to talk to me, he interrupts and keeps her separated from me. Hans wouldn't allow Anna to hang out with me! He wouldn't allow Anna to hang out with me even though she really wanted to! Hans was so mean to Anna! He's a shitty and controlling boyfriend. Anna is too blinded by her love to see that Hans is a jerk! Their relationship is fucked up.

Um, but Anna and Hans have returned to her apartment, and I hear them next door. I hear them in bed together and they're kissing each other. They're kissing very loudly. They're kissing passionately. They're kissing sensually. They're making out. They're making out lustfully. Uh... and Anna sounds very aroused. I hear Anna moaning with arousal in her voice. She's moaning erotically. "Hans, I love making out with you... but I wanted to eat breakfast with Elsa. I'm very hungry."

"Stop whining! You don't need food. I have something hard in my shorts to stuff into your mouth," Hans says, and I hear him pull down his shorts. Ewwwww! It sounds like they're going to have sex. I don't want to hear that. I really don't want to hear that. I better leave! I better leave immediately! I better get the fuck out of my apartment now. I'm about to grab my purse and leave right now. I need to attend my first class. I need to worry about my first day of college classes.

* * *

I'm now walking down a hallway in my college. I'm walking down a long and empty hallway. I'm walking to my first class. Ugh, I'm really dreading my first class... I hate school. Um... and even worse... I'm a student at a brand new school! Being a student at a new school is terrible! It's the worst thing imaginable. It's very scary and intimidating! I don't have any friends... I don't know anyone in any of my classes... everyone is a stranger... everyone is unfamiliar. I'm a very shy and awkward girl. I have terrible social anxiety. I feel anxious... I feel very anxious... I feel extremely anxious. I feel very nervous. I'm nervous as fuck! I'm a nervous mess. I'm overwhelmed by intense anxiety. I have an anxious stomachache, and I feel nauseous. I feel sick to my stomach. I feel like I'm going to fucking vomit!

Um, I just arrived at my first class. The door is wide open, and I nervously walk into the classroom. Uh... the classroom is very small... it's the smallest classroom that I've ever seen. It's a tiny room. It's a really tiny little room. It's a cramped little room. This room only has a few rows of chairs and desks, and at the front is the teacher's desk. There's very few people in the room... there's only eight students sitting in the room. Most of the room is empty. Most of the room is vacant.

Uh... but I'm a new student at this college... my classmates have never seen me before... so they're all staring at me! All the students in the room are staring at me! Everybody is staring at me! Everybody! There's eight strangers staring at me. There's several strangers staring directly at me. Uh, it's very intimidating that a room of strangers are staring at me! Uh... this makes me feel even more anxious... I feel extremely anxious... I feel so fucking nervous! I'm intensely nervous!

Holy shit! Uh... I just need to calm down... I need to relax... I need to relax and act normal. I'm trying my hardest to relax. Just conceal, don't feel, don't let them know that you're an awkward dork. I'm concealing my anxiety. I'm hiding my anxiety. I don't look nervous at all. I look calm. I have a calm, casual expression on my face. Uh, and after a few moments... eventually people stop staring at me. Nobody is staring at me anymore. Whew... I feel so relieved! Crisis averted. Most people are either texting or drawing in their sketchbooks. This is an art class and most students have sketchbooks and pencils on their desks. I see in the front row a young brunette girl who's hair is tied up into a ponytail. She has a yellow ribbon in her hair. She's wearing a beautiful yellow dress. She's reading a book.

I walk further into the classroom to find a seat. I walk to the back row. I want to sit at the back row. When I get to the back row, I pull out a chair and sit down in front of a desk. I'm sitting in front of a wooden desk. I put my purse on my desk. I reach into my purse, and pull out my sketchbook. Um... I'm looking through my purse... but I don't see my pencil case... I don't see my pencil case anywhere. I don't see any pencils at all. Uh... oh shit... when I left my apartment to avoid hearing Anna have sex, I was in such a rush that I forgot to bring my pencil case! Fuck! This is an art class, and I really need a pencil. I need to borrow a pencil.

Uh, there's only one person sitting close to me... beside me I see a boy sitting two desks away from me. He's a large boy with a muscular body. He has muscled and buff arms. He's very buff. He's super buff and well-built. He must work out often. He's wearing a grey jacket and a matching winter cap. His cap covers most of his blonde, wavy hair. He has a photography camera on his desk. He's drawing casually in his sketchbook. His name is written on his sketchbook. His name is Kristoff. Wait... Kristoff... his name sounds familiar. I've definitely heard his name before. Wait... um... Kristoff is the name of Anna's friend! Kristoff is Anna's best and closest friend! They talked to each other over the phone for hours last night. Holy shit, uh... I just met Kristoff... and we're both students in the same class!

I keep staring at Kristoff. I've been staring at him for a few moments. Um... but I notice that Kristoff is staring at me too. He's staring at me awkwardly. Um... he caught me staring at him! I've been staring at a stranger for a long time... that's so creepy... that's very creepy and weird. Ugh... I feel so embarrassed. My face instantly blushes red. My face is blushing bright red. "Um, you've been staring at me for a few moments... is there something I can help you with?" Kristoff asks.

"Um... um... may I please borrow a pencil?" I ask, awkwardly fumbling with my words. I sounded so awkward and shy. Um... luckily Kristoff is a very nice guy. He takes a pencil out of his bag and he passes it over to me. I reach over and take the pencil. "Uh, thank you very much! I promise to return your pencil at the end of class," I guarantee. I stop staring at Kristoff and I look away from him. Ugh... that was so fucking embarrassing. I just humiliated myself. I just made a moron out of myself in front of Kristoff! He must think I'm an awkward dork! Ugh, I am an awkward dork. I'm the most socially awkward, spastic girl in the entire world.

Uh... I just yawned. I yawned in a quiet, tired voice. I still feel tired. I feel very tired. I feel extremely tired and sleepy. I feel fatigued. I feel really exhausted. I'm so exhausted I can barely keep my eyes open. It's extremely difficult to keep my eyes open. Ugh... I really need some rest. I desperately need some rest. I rest my head down on my purse, and I close my eyes. I'm going to close and rest my weary eyes for a moment. Just for a moment though. Just... for... a... moment...

* * *

Holy shit I fell asleep! I fell asleep during my class! I just woke up and opened my eyes... but there's nobody else in my classroom! It's completely empty. I'm all alone. The class is over. I slept through the entire class! Ugh... and I have drool pouring out of my mouth! I drooled on my purse! I drooled on my sketchbook. I drooled on my desk... I drooled everywhere. I even have drool on my sweater. My sweater is soaked with drool! My breasts are soaked with drool! I have drool on my own tits! Ewwww! Every person in the class saw me drooling and slobbering on myself. I embarrassed myself in front of every person in the entire class!

Ugh, I feel very embarrassed. I feel so humiliated. I feel extremely humiliated. I'm so humiliated I just want to drop dead. I'm such a dork. I'm such a dweeb. I'm such a loser. I'm such a pathetic fucking loser. Oh, and I just noticed that I have Kristoff's pencil on my desk. I didn't return his pencil. That's so rude of me. Uh... but I have this same class again next week. I'll make sure to return his pencil next week. I promised Kristoff that I'd return it, and I never break a promise. Ugh, my second class must have started and I'm late to it! I have to hurry up and leave! I have to attend several classes today. I have a very busy day ahead of me.

* * *

I just had a busy and long day of classes. I spent my entire day going to my classes. I had lots of classes to attend. I had many classes to attend, but it's finally over. All my classes today are finished. It's now 9 PM at night. I'm back in my apartment. I'm alone in my cold apartment. My apartment is very cold. It feels chilly in here. It feels freezing in here. I'm lying down on my couch. I'm resting on my couch, and I feel so tired. I feel very tired. I feel incredibly tired. Ugh... this is the most tired I've ever felt in my entire life. I'm very exhausted. I'm extremely exhausted and all the energy in my body is drained. I can barely move my sore body.

Ugh... I hated my first day of college. I copied down notes during all my classes. I copied down notes for hours. It was boring. It was dull. It was terrible. It was horrible. It was shitty. It sucked ass! Kristoff was the only person who talked to me. Nobody else spoke to me. Nobody else acknowledged me or paid attention to me. I spent my day alone. I spent so many hours alone. I spent every class alone. I sat alone during every class. I ate lunch by myself in the empty cafeteria.

Ugh, it sucks being alone for an entire school day. It sucks being alone very often. I hate so much constant loneliness! Feeling alone all the time is depressing. I feel deeply depressed. I feel very sad. I feel miserable. Ugh, I don't have any friends or family... I have nobody to love me. I have nobody to support me. I have nobody to help me deal with my social anxiety and self-doubt. I always doubt myself. It's only my first day of college and I already feel defeated! College will be very difficult for me... it feels impossible... it feels hopeless! It feels like I'm going to fail. It feels like I'm going to fail miserably! Ugh... I feel like a pathetic failure.

I traveled thousands of miles, and I spent all my money to live in Arendelle and join this art college. I love art so much. I love art passionately. I've always loved art. I've always wanted to be an artist. I've wanted to be an artist for my entire life. Back in my childhood, my Mama owned several paintings. My mom hung the paintings all around our house. The paintings were very fancy and depicted pretty flowers and landscapes. The paintings were all so pretty. The paintings were beautiful. The paintings were gorgeous. I used to stare at the portraits and I felt very impressed! I often admired the portraits. I admired the beautiful portraits every single day of my life. I really loved all the portraits, and I felt inspired to create my own paintings! I felt inspired to be a painter! I decided to be a painter!

When I was only five years-old, I drew my first painting. It was a painting of a snowflake. It wasn't a very good painting, but I put lots of hard work into it. I put so much hard work into it. When I showed the painting to my Mama, her face lit up with happiness. She had a joyful smile. She called my painting beautiful. She called my painting the prettiest portrait she'd ever seen! I could tell that she felt proud. She felt proud that her daughter painted a picture at such an early age.

I loved that I made my Mama proud! I love making people happy! With my painting I made my Mama very happy, and I wanted to bring other people happiness too. I wanted to bring people joy. I wanted to bring people so much joy and delight! I wanted to create beautiful artwork and share it with people! I wanted to create pretty artwork and impress people. I wanted to spend my whole life as a painter. I dreamed of being a beloved and admired painter. I dreamed of being a famous artist. I dreamed of my portraits being famous throughout the entire world. I dreamed of my portraits hanging in famous art museums like the Louvre.

My passion for art made me want to be the best painter possible! I've been practicing my painting for years. When I was younger I used to practice my painting every single day. I practiced painting every hour of the day. I painted constantly. I painted non-stop. I painted obsessively. I painted a lot of portraits. I painted so many portraits. I painted hundreds of portraits. I kept painting portrait after portrait after portrait. I kept painting, and after a long time, I eventually became quite talented at it. I became a rather decent artist and I painted beautiful artwork! I painted really pretty artwork. I painted gorgeous and impressive artwork.

Oh, and do you know what's my favorite thing to paint? Snowflakes! I love painting snowflakes. I used to paint and draw snowflakes every single day. I have a dozen sketchbooks filled with all my snowflakes drawings. Snowflakes are very pretty! Snowflakes are so beautiful! Snowflakes are really gorgeous! I love how every snowflake has a different and unique pattern. No two snowflakes are the same. No two snowflakes have the same design, and I think that's so amazing.

I used to show all my artwork to my Mama. She always compliments my portraits. She loved my portraits. She loved every portrait that I ever painted. My Mama inspired me... she motivated me... uh... but she's dead now. My beloved Mama is dead and she's gone forever. When she died I lost all my inspiration. I haven't painted since her death. I haven't painted in months. I haven't painted in two whole months! I've been too depressed to paint. I've been deeply sad. I've been sad for a really long time. My heart is broken and every day is filled with despair. I often cry myself to sleep. Ugh, I have a horrible problem... I'm an art student, but I can't paint anymore. Since I can't paint I'm going to fail all my classes. I'm so fucked! I'm so screwed! I need some inspiration. I need a miracle to save me.

Um... but wait... I hear a sound... I hear a loud sound. I hear a sound coming from outside my apartment. I hear footsteps. I hear a person walking. I hear a girl walking in high-heels... I hear Anna! She's humming. She's humming cheerfully. Anna is an actress starring in a musical. Anna goes to rehearsals every day. She spends hours at her rehearsals every day. Her rehearsal today is over, and she's returning home to her apartment. I hear Anna opening up her front door, and walking into her apartment next door. I hear Anna slamming the door closed behind her. Anna kicks off her high-heels and then walks around in her apartment.

I'm happy that Anna has returned! I'm extremely happy. I'm now smiling cheerfully. I love Anna. I love and adore Anna so much. I love having Anna next door to me. I love having a perky redhead next door to me. Anna is my favorite person. She's so amazing. She's so sweet. She's a very sweet and kindhearted girl. The only enjoyable part of my day was the short few moments I spent with Anna. The best moment of my day was when Anna hugged me! Her affectionate hug felt amazing. Um, and seeing her butt in a skimpy lace thong was really awesome too. Whenever I feel depressed, Anna always arrives to cheer me up. She always inspires me when I feel defeated. Anna brings hope into my life when everything feels hopeless. Anna brings so much hope, positivity and optimism into my life!

I hear her cellphone ringing. I hear her phone ringing loudly. Anna answers the call quickly. "Hello Kristoff! I'm so happy you called me. I love talking to you over the phone! I'm a really cheerful mood!" Anna insists in her perky voice. She's talking to Kristoff. She's talking to her best friend Kristoff. Anna and Kristoff have a close and trusting friendship. They talk to each other on the phone every day. They talk to each other about everything. Anna always tell Kristoff about her day.

"Kristoff, let me tell you about my day! I'm starring in a musical, and I had another rehearsal today. I had singing practice. I had singing practice for two hours. I had to sing for two entire hours! I had singing and vocal training for a very long time! Ugh, singing for so long hurt my throat... my throat got so sore. My throat got very sore. The pain in my throat felt worse than deepthroating a massive cock! I also had dancing practice. I danced for hours. I danced for several hours! I was on stage dancing for over five hours! I had to learn complicated dancing choreography and it was very difficult. Ugh, and I had to dance in stilettos! It feels really painful dancing in stilettos! My feet were in so much pain! My feet were extremely sore, and my toes bled and got covered with blisters!" Anna confesses.

"Ugh, and I'm so clumsy... I kept tripping and falling down on my ass! I tripped very often. I tripped more than a dozen times. Every time I tripped, I just sprung right back on my feet and kept dancing again. I had a very tiring day. I feel very tired. I feel exhausted. I feel extremely exhausted. I feel worn out. Starring in a musical is so much hard work... it's a lot of hard work... it's very hard... it's very difficult... it's the most difficult thing that I've ever done. It takes so much energy to attend rehearsals every single day. I'll never give up though! I'll never quit! I've never quit anything. I've never quit anything in my whole life," Anna asserts.

"When I want something, I try my hardest to succeed. I do everything possible to succeed. I'm a persistent girl. I'm so persistent! I'm very determined. I'm very passionate about acting. My dream is to be a famous actress! I'll make sure my dream comes true. I'll dedicate my entire life to achieving my dream. I'll dedicate every waking second to achieving my dream. To achieve my dream, I need to work hard every day. I need to work my ass off every single day. I'll keep going to my rehearsals daily. I'll keep going to my exhausting rehearsals daily. I'll keep dancing for hours daily. I'll keep dancing even if my legs are sore and my feet are bleeding. I'll keep dancing in my stilettos and I'll always have a smile on my face! I'll always stay in a very cheerful mood! I'll always stay so cheerful and perky."

Anna keeps talking in a confident speech. "I have the willpower to do anything. I can make anything happen. I can accomplish anything that I set my mind on! I can accomplish anything I want! Every dream can come true! Nothing is impossible if you're determined enough! It's going to take me many years of hard work, but someday I'll become a famous actress. I'll be the most famous actress in Hollywood. I'll be famous across the entire planet. People in every city in the world will know my name. They'll say Anna is a very talented actress, and wow she has a nice ass! It's my destiny! I know it will happen. I'll always believe in myself."

Wow, Anna just gave a motivational speech. She just gave an inspirational speech. Her words were inspiring! Her words were so inspiring and hopeful! Anna is very confident and she believes that she'll become a famous actress. Anna is so confident that she'll make her dream come true. Anna's confidence has inspired me! I feel that my dream will come true too! I feel that I'll achieve my dream. I feel that I'll succeed. I'll need to work very hard and it'll take me lots of effort, but someday I'll become a famous artist! I'll become a beloved artist! People will love my paintings. People will adore my paintings. People will cherish my paintings.

I still overhear Anna talking. "Kristoff, I want to tell you about my new neighbor! She's a girl named Elsa! She's a pale goth girl. She wears all black clothing and she braids her platinum blonde hair. She's an artist. Wait... what... you know Elsa too? You met Elsa today?! You met her today during your art class? Oh, that's cool... wait... Elsa fell asleep during your class? She was drooling? She drooled on her desk and boobs? Poor Elsa! That's hilarious!" Anna giggles out cheerfully,

"I like Elsa. I really like Elsa! She's a cool girl. She's lovely! She's so awesome! Earlier today I was spending time with Elsa in her apartment. I was being clumsy as usual, and I bumped into a box and I tripped... but Elsa caught me! Elsa saved me from falling. Elsa protected me. She's very kind. She's a really kind, caring, nice, and sweet girl. She's an extremely sweet girl. She's a sweetheart. I adore Elsa," Anna compliments. She keeps kindly complimenting me. She keeps saying so many kind things about me! She keeps praising me. She's gushing over me, and it sounds like she absolutely loves me! I hear so much affection in her voice.

"Elsa's hair is so beautiful. She has long, luscious and pretty blonde hair. She has pretty bright blue eyes. She has the prettiest eyes that I've ever seen. I think Elsa is so cute! She's adorable. She's beautiful. She's really gorgeous. She's remarkably pretty! She's so hot. She's smoking hot! She's fucking hot as hell! She's a perfect 10/10 hot girl! She's a very skinny girl, but she has curvy hips and an attractive body... I'd love to see Elsa in a tight dress! I love pale girls. I love pale girls who wear all black clothing and heavy make-up. I love goth girls! Goth girls are hot! I adore everything about Elsa! Everything about Elsa is so wonderful."

Uh... I've always had low self-esteem... I've always been a loser who suffers from very low self-esteem. I've spent my entire life feeling worthless, and pathetic, and ugly, and unattractive... um... but Anna called me hot! Anna is the first person who's ever called me hot! She's the first person who's ever complimented my appearance. It feels amazing to get complimented by a girl who I have a crush on! Since a beautiful girl like Anna thinks that I'm hot, I must be hot! For the first time in my life I feel hot! I feel beautiful! I feel cute. I feel pretty. I feel really attractive! I feel so good and fantastic about myself! I feel wonderful about myself!

My confidence has just increased! My confidence is now much higher! This is the biggest self-esteem boost I've ever had. I'm so happy. I'm very happy! I'm very delighted! I'm very giddy and cheerful. I'm extremely cheerful. I have a wide, cheerful smile on my face! I'm smiling very joyfully! I'm overjoyed. I'm bursting with so much joy. I'm so joyful I almost feel like dancing around my apartment. This is one of the most joyous moments of my life! This is an amazing moment for me!

I'm still listening to Anna talking. "Elsa is an artist, but I haven't seen any of her art yet! I want to see her artwork. I want to see her artwork very badly. I hope she shows me her drawings soon! I love artists. I adore and admire artists. People who have the talent to create art are really awesome. It's a very impressive talent!" Anna praises. Um, wow... it feels amazing that Anna wants to see my art! When you're an artist, it feels amazing anytime another person wants to see your artwork. It's very flattering. It's extremely flattering. It's the most flattering feeling imaginable. It feels wonderful. It feels really fantastic. It feels incredible.

I feel passionate again. I feel motivated again. I feel inspired again. For the first time in forever I feel inspired to paint! My inspiration has always come from the people who I love... and I love Anna. I really love Anna. I deeply love Anna. I love her with all my heart... so I want to paint Anna. I'm going to paint a portrait of Anna! I'm going to paint a portrait of that pretty redhead. I'm going to paint a portrait of Anna, and then show it to her. She's a beautiful girl, and she deserves a beautiful portrait. I'll paint a gorgeous portrait of Anna. I'll put lots of hard work into her portrait. I'll keep working until her portrait is perfect. Um, but I'm very exhausted now... I'm about to go to sleep, and then wake up early tomorrow and spend all day painting Anna's portrait! I love that adorable redhead so much.


	4. Infatuation Becomes Obsession

I'm now painting a portrait of Anna.

I really love Anna. I love Anna so much. I love Anna with my entire heart, and I felt inspired to paint her. I felt very inspired to paint Anna! I felt inspired to paint a portrait of Anna. I felt motivated to paint a portrait of Anna. I felt so motivated to paint a portrait of that pretty redhead! I felt very motivated and passionate!

Today I woke up very early in the morning. As soon as I woke up, I felt so excited to paint! I woke up very excited. I woke up extremely excited. I sprung out of my bed, and I rushed into the living room to prepare my painting utensils. My living room is filled with boxes. My living room is filled with dozens of boxes. Inside the boxes are all my belongings and art supplies. I opened up some of the boxes, and then I took out my painting supplies. I took out everything that I needed to paint. I took out a paintbrush, and then a lot of paint. I took out so much paint. I took out a dozen containers of acrylic paint. I also took out several painting canvases, and a painting easel. It's an easel with a brown wooden frame. I placed the easel in the corner of the living room, and set up a painting canvas on it.

I stood in front of the canvas, picked up my paintbrush, and then I started to paint. I first started to paint many hours ago. Anna is so pretty that I remembered exactly how she looks. I remembered everything about her appearance. I painted her cute face. I painted every feature of her cute face. I painted her cute chin and nose. I painted her cute ears. I painted her adorable freckled cheeks. I painted her bright green eyes. I painted her silky ginger hair. I painted her luscious, glamorous ginger hair. I painted her long and beautiful eyelashes. I painted her lips smiling cheerfully. It took me a whole hour, but I finished a portrait of Anna.

It was a decent portrait, but it wasn't great... I wasn't satisfied with it. I wasn't happy with it. I knew that I could do better. I decided to paint a second portrait of Anna. I painted for an entire hour and completed a second portrait of Anna. My second portrait was an improvement, but it still wasn't fantastic. It still wasn't perfect. I'm a perfectionist, and I want every portrait that I paint to be perfect! I was determined to keep painting Anna until I made a perfect portrait. I painted another portrait of her... and then another... and then another... and then another... and then another... and then another! I painted one portrait of Anna after another. I painted multiple portraits of her... I painted several portraits of her... I painted a dozen portraits of her. I'm now working on my 12th portrait of Anna.

I worked hard on this portrait. I worked very hard on it. I worked extremely hard on it. I put a lot of hard work and effort into it. I put so much painstaking work into it! I spent a very long time painting it. I spent hours painting it! I spent 10 whole hours painting it! I spent an hour just painting her green eyes. I spent an hour just painting her lips. I spent four hours painting all the freckles on her cheeks. It took me an hour to find the correct shade of orange for her ginger hair. I wanted this portrait to look exactly like the real Anna. I wanted this portrait to capture Anna's exact likeness. I've slaved over every single detail of her portrait.

I had no classes scheduled today. I had today off from college. I dedicated the entire day to painting Anna. She's a gorgeous girl, and she deserves a gorgeous portrait. She deserves an amazing portrait. She deserves a portrait that matches her beauty. She deserves a portrait that looks just as beautiful as herself. I'm making sure her portrait is very beautiful. I'm making sure it's pretty. I'm making sure it's stunning. I'm making sure it's magnificent. I've gotten so much practice painting Anna, and now I'm very good at painting her! I'm very talented at painting at her! I'm fantastic at painting her. I can paint every part of Anna perfectly.

I love painting Anna! I love painting that pretty redhead. It's so much fun painting her. It's lots of fun painting a cute girl. It's tons of fun painting a cute girl with gorgeous hair and adorably freckled cheeks. It feels extremely wonderful to be painting again! I always feel really happy while I paint. I've felt really happy and cheerful today. I'm smiling cheerfully! I'm delighted and giddy! I'm having an amazing time. I'm really enjoying myself. Painting is what I enjoy the most. Painting is my favorite thing to do. Painting feels amazing! Painting feels incredible. It feels fantastic. It feels splendid. It feels even more pleasurable than masturbation.

Um, when I woke up, I felt so hyped to paint I didn't put on any more clothing than what I slept in... so I'm still just wearing what I slept in. I'm just wearing my underwear. I'm just wearing my bra and panties. I'm just wearing a black cotton bra and black panties. My pale skinny body is just covered by my black bra and panties. I have on granny panties. I have on a big pair of undies that cover my entire ass. Sometimes I get a wedgie and I have to pick the fabric out of my ass.

After several hours of hard work, I just finished the painting... the painting is now finally done. It's finally complete! I painted a simple portrait of Anna. I painted a portrait of Anna in a pretty pink dress and she has a cheerful smile on her face! I painted her with a really perky, cheerful smile! I painted her smiling because she always smiles whenever I see her. I painted her wearing a pink dress because she always wears pink clothing. Wow... the painting looks beautiful! It looks gorgeous! It looks stunning! It looks dazzling! It looks breathtaking. It looks fucking amazing. This is the best portrait I've ever painted. This is my masterpiece.

I've worked so hard. I've been standing for a while... my feet are sore... I'm so tired... I'm so exhausted... but I enjoyed every second of today! I enjoyed today because I did what I love the most; painting! I enjoyed today because I painted a portrait for Anna. I gladly painted for hours to make this portrait of Anna. Her portrait is a labor of love straight from my heart. I put all my heart and love into it. I put my love into every stroke of my paintbrush. Anna has given me so much joy since I met her, and I want to thank her with my portrait. I want my portrait to bring Anna joy. I want to bring Anna happiness. I want to make Anna happy.

I want to make Anna smile. If my portrait can make Anna smile, then all the hours of hard work will feel worthwhile. If Anna likes my portrait, I will feel incredibly happy. If Anna loves my portrait, it will be the happiest moment of my life. If Anna compliments my painting, I will literally dance with joy. If Anna says "you did a good job Elsa," I will squeal with joy. If Anna says "I love this portrait!" I will do a fucking cartwheel out of delight. I love Anna... I love her a lot... I love her with my entire heart. I love her deeply. I love everything about Anna and I'm infatuated by her. I have a huge crush on Anna. I have an intense crush on Anna! I feel amazing every time I'm with Anna. I feel butterflies of joy in my stomach every time I see Anna. I get so excited every time I think about her. Just thinking about her makes me incredibly cheerful, perky and giddy. I constantly think about Anna. I constantly think about that cute redhead and I can't get her out of my head.

Um, but wait... I just heard a sound... I hear a sound coming from outside my apartment. I hear footsteps. I hear a person walking. I hear a girl walking in high-heels. I hear a girl walking in stilettos... I hear Anna! I hear Anna humming! I hear Anna humming in a cheerful tone. I hear Anna opening up her front door, and then walking into her apartment next door. She slams her door closed behind her. She's returned from her rehearsal today. She's starring in a musical, and she returns home late every night. Now that she's home, I can show her my painting! I'm excited to show her my portrait. I'm really excited to show her my portrait.

Um... but I'm only wearing my bra and panties. I need to slip on more clothing before I can show my portrait to Anna! Uh... and since I'm going to talk to Anna, I need to wear some very pretty clothing. I need to wear my prettiest clothing. I need to wear my nicest clothing. I want to impress Anna and look good for her. I want to look attractive for Anna. I want to look cute for Anna! I want to look my most beautiful! I'm about to put on a very beautiful outfit and get myself ready.

* * *

I've gotten dressed. I'm wearing pretty clothing now. I'm wearing beautiful clothing. I'm wearing a really beautiful outfit! I'm wearing a very gorgeous outfit. I'm wearing the best outfit that I own. Yesterday Anna said she wanted to see me in a dress... so I'm wearing a dress! I'm wearing a dress for Anna! I'm wearing a black dress. I'm wearing a black dress with sleeves. I'm wearing a black, gothic dress with lace patterning on the sleeves. The sleeves of my dress are lace and see-through. The dress is long and covers most of my pale body. I'm a girl with a really skinny body. I have skinny legs, my waist is thin and my body is slender.

Um... but I have rather curvy hips. I have wide and curvy hips. I'm a girl with a wide, curvy figure. My dress is tight... it's very tight... it clings so tight to my curvy figure! The tight fabric shows off all curves and my nice hips. The tight fabric shows off my great hips. My hips look amazing. My hips look really hot. My hips look really sexy and seductive! Um... I look seductive! I look attractive. I look stunning. I look beautiful. I look really pretty. This is the prettiest that I've ever looked!

Oh, and I don't have on granny panties anymore... I changed into black boyshorts! I have on black lacy boyshorts! I have on my nicest pair of lacy undies. I feel the soft, lacy fabric against my butt. I put a lot of effort into my appearance and make-up. I spent a long time applying my make-up. I spent 30 minutes to apply my make-up perfectly. My make-up is flawless and perfect. My make-up is very beautiful. I'm wearing thick black eye-liner and black mascara. I'm wearing purple eye-shadow. I'm wearing pretty dark purple eye-shadow. It highlights my bright blue eyes! My hair is braided. My silky, luscious platinum blonde hair is braided.

I don't hear Anna's voice next door. I only hear the sound of her television. It sounds like Anna is resting in bed alone and she's watching TV. This is the perfect time to show Anna my painting! I'm going to knock on her front door, and tell her that I painted a portrait of her. I'll show it to her if she wants to see it. I really hope she wants to see it! I walk to the front door of my apartment, open my door, and then I walk outside. I'm now outside in the hallway... I walk a few steps over to Anna's front door. Now I need to knock on her door. Uh, I'm staring at the door... I keep staring at the door... but I feel too nervous to knock. I feel way too nervous to knock! I feel way too shy to knock... I can't bring myself to knock... I feel really shy! I feel incredibly shy. I feel very shy and I have extreme social anxiety! Anna is the hottest, coolest girl I've ever met, and talking to her makes me feel anxious. I feel so anxious. I feel really anxious. I feel incredibly anxious.

I'm now doubting myself. I'm filled with so much self-doubt. Um... what if Anna doesn't like my portrait?! It took me hours of hard work to paint Anna's portrait... I put so much work and effort into her portrait... if Anna doesn't like it, then that means I painted so many hours for nothing and I wasted my time. I'll feel really disappointed... I'll feel devastated... I'll feel terribly upset. I'll feel heartbroken. Um, or even worse... what if Anna thinks that I'm creepy for painting a portrait of her? I just met Anna three days ago... painting a portrait of a girl who you just met is very creepy and weird. What if Anna thinks I'm obsessive and she doesn't like me anymore?! Holy shit, now I feel even more anxious... I feel very anxious... I feel extremely anxious. I'm so anxious I want to run back into my apartment.

Uh, but Anna is a very kind, friendly girl. She's a kind sweetheart. I know she wouldn't be mean... she'd never be mean to me. Anna really likes me. Uh, and she did say she wants to see my artwork... Anna said she'd love to see my artwork... okay... I'm going to knock on her door. I'm nervous but I'm going to knock! I'm going to gather up my courage and knock. I'll knock and hope for the best. Uh, I just need to stay calm. I just need to stay calm and relaxed. I just need to hide my anxiety. Just conceal, don't feel, don't let Anna know that you're anxious. I look very cute, and I have no reason to feel anxious... I can do this. I can do this!

I reach my hand over to Anna's front door, and I knock. I knock loudly a few times on the door. Uh, I wait a few moments... I wait several moments... but I don't hear anything. Um... it's just complete silence... it's just deafening silence. The silence is unbearable. The silence is making me feel nervous! Every second I wait makes me feel even more nervous... I feel so fucking nervous. I'm a nervous mess. I'm filled with really intense nervousness! I'm overwhelmed by nervousness!

Uh... but after a few moments, I eventually hear footsteps. I hear a person rushing towards the door. A second later the door is unlocked, and then pulled wide open. Uh... wow... standing right in front of me is Anna! I'm staring at Anna. I'm staring at that redhead Anna. I'm staring at that cute redhead Anna. I'm staring at a very cute girl. Anna is an extremely cute girl. Anna has a really cute and adorable face! Anna has adorable freckles across her cheeks. Her cheeks are really adorable! Her eyes are bright green and sparkly. Her ginger hair is very long, silky and glamorous. Her ginger hair is straightened and flows past her shoulders.

Anna is wearing a pink tank-top and matching pink short-shorts. Uh... and since she's wearing shorts, I see most of her legs. I see most of her long, skinny and slender legs. Her legs are smooth, enticing and really hot. She has a skinny little waist and a hot, attractive body. She has a very hot and attractive body. She's very attractive. She's gorgeous. She's stunning. She's breathtaking. She's drop dead sexy. She's incredibly pretty. She's so pretty she could be a model. In fact, she's prettier than every famous model! She's the prettiest girl in the entire world. Everything about her is pretty. Everything about her is perfect and beautiful.

I'm amazed by her beauty. I'm overwhelmed by her beauty. She's so beautiful that she makes my knees feel weak. It feels like my knees are going to buckle. It feels like I'm going to faint. Uh, I'm looking at Anna... I keep looking at her... I've been looking at her for a few moments... and I can't look away from her. I can't take my eyes off her! My eyes are bulging wide! I feel extremely shy. I feel too shy to talk. I feel too shy to talk or say anything. I'm silent. I'm completely silent.

Uh, but luckily Anna is very talkative. She's always chatty and loves to talk to me. "Hello Elsa! Hey! I haven't seen you since yesterday. I missed you! It's nice to see you again! It's very nice to see you," Anna insists cheerfully. She's staring at me with a cheerful, perky grin on her face. Her face is lit up with joy. She looks so joyful. She looks very overjoyed. She looks very happy. She looks wondrously happy. She adores me. She really adores me! Uh, she moves very close to me, and she wraps both her arms around my waist... she's greeting me with a hug. She's giving me a friendly hug! She's giving me an affectionate hug. She's giving me an extremely affectionate and warm hug. She's giving me a very sweet, snugly, and cuddly hug. She's giving me the cuddliest, most adoring hug imaginable.

Wow, I love getting hugged by Anna... she feels so cuddly! She feels very cuddly, soft and smooth! She feels even cuddlier and softer than a kitty cat! I feel our bodies pressed together. I feel her skinny body pressed against my body. I feel every inch of her petite, slim little body. This is the most incredible embrace that I've ever felt! Being embraced by this pretty girl feels wonderful! It feels delightful. It feels heavenly. After a few lovely moments, Anna pulls away from her hug.

Anna is staring at me. Anna is staring at my body, and she notices that I'm wearing a dress. "Wow... you're wearing a dress Elsa. You look great in a dress. You have amazing hips! You have curvy and attractive hips. You have curvy hips just like Beyoncé! You're a lady with a voluptuous figure. You're really pretty! You're really beautiful! You're very beautiful and gorgeous!" Anna compliments, as she admires me, and she sound really impressed. She sounds extremely impressed.

"Thank you Anna. Um, I painted a portrait... uh... um... I... I... I... I... I want to show you it," I insist, but I just awkwardly stuttered. I sound really awkward and shy! I'm a socially awkward dork. I always feel so awkward and intimidated whenever I talk to this beautiful redhead! Ugh, I feel really embarrassed. I feel very embarrassed. I just started blushing. My face is blushing. My face is blushing a bright shade of red. My face is blushing intensely and I look really uncomfortable.

Uh, but Anna is a really nice girl. She wants to calm me down. She wants to help me feel calm. She wants to help me feel comfortable. "Elsa, you look nervous... but you don't have to be nervous around me! I like you! I like you a lot. I like you dearly. I like you and everything about you. I like you for exactly who you are, and I'll always accept you! I like your awkwardness, and I like your shyness! Honestly, I think your shyness is so cute Elsa! You're a really awesome girl. Please show me your portrait. I'd love to see your portrait," Anna assures me. She's very caring and understanding. She's a really kind girl. She's extremely kind. She's always really kind and polite to me. She's treated me with constant kindness ever since the moment we first met. Anna only has love and kindness in her heart.

Anna makes me feel so loved! Anna makes me feel so admired and accepted! Anna makes me feel accepted for who I am, and I can be myself around her! Anna is always going to adore me. Anna is smiling affectionately at me. Uh, I'm smiling back at Anna! We're both smiling. We're both smiling cheerfully at each other. I feel relaxed now. I feel perfectly relaxed. I feel comfortable and I'm going to tell her about my painting. "Uh... I spent my entire day painting. I spent a very long time and worked for hours painting a portrait. Um, I think you're absolutely amazing Anna, and I painted a portrait of you," I confess, but I still sound quite shy.

"Wow, you painted a portrait of me... that's awesome! That's amazing! Thank you Elsa! Thank you so much. I'm so flattered! I'm very flattered," Anna says, and she smiles even more cheerfully. She looks delighted. She looks so delighted and ecstatic. Her face is filled with delight. "This is exciting! Where's the painting?"

"Um, it's in my apartment next door."

"Awesome! I really want to see your painting... let's go see it together right now!" Anna exclaims. I love Anna deeply, and I'm so glad that she wants to see my painting! It makes me feel so happy! It makes me feel super happy and gleeful! I feel very gleeful! I feel very jolly! This is the jolliest I've felt in a long time. This means so much to me. This means everything to me. Um... but I hear footsteps... I hear a person walking... I hear another person walking in Anna's apartment.

Uh, a person just walked up behind Anna. I see a person standing behind Anna. I see a boy. I see a familiar boy. I see Hans! He just put his arm around Anna's shoulder! Uh... but I didn't hear Hans earlier... Hans must have come over to Anna's apartment while I was putting on my dress, and I didn't even hear him! Uh, holy shit... Hans makes me feel afraid! Hans makes me feel terrified! Hans fills me with terror and fear. Hans scares me! Hans scares the fuck out of me! Hans is a mean asshole. Hans is a cruel jerk. Hans is a cruel prick. Hans is a rude douchebag. Hans was very rude to me yesterday. Hans is always very rude to me and he treats me with disrespect. Hans treats me like shit. "Anna, why are you talking to this goth girl again? What the hell does she want?" Hans asks impatiently.

"Uh... Elsa painted a portrait of me. Elsa wants to show me it," Anna responds.

"Elsa has only known you for three days! Elsa barely knows you. Elsa is basically a stranger to you. Elsa painted a portrait of a stranger. Elsa painted a portrait of a girl she just met! Ewww, that's so creepy... that's really creepy and weird! It seems like Elsa is obsessed with you! She's an obsessive freak!" Hans mocks, and he laughs a heartless chuckle. Hans is glaring at me with hatred in his eyes! His eyes are filled with so much hatred. He really hates me. He detests me. He despises me. He despises me intensely. He's always despised me. He's always keeping Anna separated from me and prevents her from spending time with me.

"I like Elsa! She's not creepy!" Anna pleads.

"Wrong, Elsa is definitely creepy. Elsa is very creepy. Elsa gives me the creeps. Elsa you're a loser. You're a pathetic loser. You're a pitiful loser. Anna is a pretty, cool, and popular girl, and she'll never be friends with a loser like you! She'll never be friends with a worthless loser! You better stay away from Anna and leave her the fuck alone! She's my Anna! She's my girlfriend. She's mine. She belongs to me. She obeys me. She only talks to people who I allow. I'll never allow Anna to talk to you again! Go throw your stupid painting into a garbage bin, because nobody wants to see it. Fuck off Elsa! You're disgusting. You're repulsive. You're revolting. You're a revolting piece of shit," Hans insults viciously, and then he slams the door closed in my face. Hans slammed the door closed with a loud bang.

Hans humiliated me in front of Anna! Hans humiliated me in front of the girl who I love. It was the most humiliating, embarrassing moment of my entire life! Ugh, I feel very humiliated! I put so much hard work into Anna's portrait... I put a lot of hard work and effort into it... I put all my love into it... I put my heart and soul into it... I spent 10 entire hours on it, but after all my hours of painting, Hans just told me to fuck off and he called my painting stupid! Hans called me a pathetic loser! That was so mean! That was so sadistic and cruel! That was the cruelest thing that anyone has ever done to me! He hurt me feelings. He deeply hurt my feelings. He just ripped my heart out of my chest, and tossed it against the floor. He broke my heart. He broke my heart into a million pieces. I feel heartbroken.

I feel upset... I feel very upset... I feel extremely upset! I feel devastated! I feel crushed. I feel very sad. I feel immensely sad. I feel so much sadness within my heart. I feel overwhelmed by sadness. I feel consumed by the worst sadness imaginable. I feel so sad that I've started crying... I'm crying so sadly. I'm crying in despair. I'm crying in sorrow. I'm crying in anguish. I'm crying in agony. I'm crying solemnly. I'm crying and I feel so defeated and terrible about myself. I'm crying in a heartaching tone. Tears are pouring out of my eyes. Tears are streaking down my face. Um, I hear Anna and Hans talking to each other through the door. I hear them arguing. "You shouldn't have been rude to Elsa! She's just a lonely girl who wanted to be my friend. Please apologize to Elsa!" Anna requests loudly.

"No, I refuse to apologize! I'll never apologize. Don't talk to Elsa anymore. Don't talk to Elsa ever again. You're not allowed to see Elsa ever again. I forbid you," Hans demands in a really assertive voice, "you're my Anna! You're my property! You belong to me! I want to keep you all to myself! Let's forget about Elsa! She doesn't matter. She's nothing. She's a waste of time. She'll go crawl under a rock and hopefully die. More importantly now we're all alone! It's just the two of us Anna! We should have fun together!" Hans insists enthusiastically, "strip off all your clothing and get down on your knees! You better be naked in 10 seconds."

"Um... but I'm very tired. I had an exhausting rehearsal today... I don't want to have sex."

"I never said anything about having sex Anna. I just want a blowjob. Start stripping naked now!" Hans orders sternly.

"Yes Hans. My pleasure. I love you and I'll do anything you tell me. I'll do anything you want," Anna promises. She's very obedient. She always obeys Hans. She always obeys his orders. She always does everything he orders. She always listens to him. She submits to his every command. Um, I hear more noises through the door... I hear Anna taking off her clothing... I hear Anna taking off her tank-top. I hear Anna taking off her bra. I hear Anna slip down her shorts and panties to the floor... she must be naked. Uh, I hear her getting down on her knees. I hear her pulling down Hans' pants... she's going to give him a blowjob. I hear her loudly sucking his dick. I hear loud sucking sounds! I hear very loud sucking sounds! I hear sucking, and slurping, and gurgling, and even a little gagging. I hear her deep-throat gagging. Ewww... this is so fucking gross! This is very gross and disgusting. This is the most disgusting and nastiest thing that I've ever heard!

First Hans humiliated me, and now he's getting a blowjob from Anna! I love Anna... and now I'm forced to listen to her giving a blowjob to the man who insulted me. Listening to this is awful. Listening to this is torture... it's agonizing torture! It's horrible torture! It's the worst torture possible! It makes me feel even more upset! It makes me feel even more distraught! It makes me feel so miserable. It feels like knives are stabbing into my heart. My heart is aching with despair. My heart is aching with sadness. My heart is aching with so much pain and torment. I don't want to hear Hans loudly getting his cock sucked! Ugh, and I can't even go into my apartment because I'd still hear it! I need to leave... I need to leave right now... I need to leave immediately and I'm going to the college's cafeteria.

* * *

I'm sitting alone in the cafeteria. I'm sitting alone in the empty cafeteria. I'm seated on a chair and I've been here for the past hour. I'm heartbroken. I'm deeply heartbroken. My heart is ripped into shreds, and it hurts... it hurts very badly. It hurts so fucking badly. I have my arms folded on the table in front of me. I have my face buried into my arms... I'm still crying... I'm crying really sadly. I'm crying very sadly. I'm crying solemnly. I'm sobbing in misery. I'm sobbing in anguish. I'm sobbing in sorrow. I'm sobbing teardrops of agony. I'm sobbing so hard. I'm sobbing hysterically in distress. I'm sobbing and I feel so upset. I feel deeply upset.

I feel depressed... I feel extremely depressed. I feel devastatingly depressed and miserable. I feel very miserable. I feel an intense despair. I feel overwhelmed by despair. I feel the most heartaching despair imaginable. Ugh... I feel like drinking a galleon of bleach. I feel so bad about myself. I feel terrible about myself. I feel awful about myself. I feel like shit. I lost all my confidence... I feel pathetic. I feel worthless. I feel like such a loser! Although I put on a pretty dress, and did my make-up beautifully, I'm still a loser! I'll always be a loser... I'll always be a pathetic loser! I'll always be an awkward dork. Even if you put a pig into a dress, at the end of the day it's still a pig. That's what I am... I'm a pig. I'm a nasty pig. I'm a pig wearing a dress and lace panties. I'm a pig with very low self-esteem.

Hans called me weird and creepy, and he said many insulting things about me... and he's correct. He's completely correct. Everything he said about me is true. I am weird and creepy! I got obsessed with Anna, and that's creepy! I got very obsessed with Anna! I got so obsessed with Anna that I painted a portrait of her and I only met her three days ago. Ugh, I shouldn't have painted her portrait... it was a mistake. It was a dumb mistake. It was a stupid mistake and I regret it.

I'm so stupid... I'm such a stupid idiot. I'm such a stupid fucking idiot! Ugh, and I got humiliated in front of Anna... she must think I'm a loser... she must think I'm pathetic... she must think I'm pitiful... she must think I'm very creepy! I doubt that she wants to be my friend anymore! Anna will never be my friend. That pretty redhead will never be my friend. A pretty, cute, and popular girl like Anna will never be friends with a pathetic freak like me. I'm too pathetic to have friends. I've never had any friends in my whole life, and I never will. I'm going to spend my whole lonely life without a single friend. I'm going to be a friendless nerd forever.

Anna is an amazing girl. Anna is so sweet, polite, loving, and caring, and she's always nice to me... and how did I repay Anna for being so nice to me? How did I repay Anna for her niceness? By painting a creepy portrait of her. By listening to her voice through the wall of my apartment. By listening to her conversations. I eavesdropped on her private conversations. I violated her privacy... that's so creepy... that's so horrible... that's unforgivable. I hate myself for doing that. I feel so ashamed of myself. Ugh, I'm a really shitty person. I'm a piece of shit. I'm a bitch. I betrayed Anna. I betrayed that adorable redhead. I betrayed the girl who was so kind to me. After betraying Anna, I don't deserve her kindness and affection. I don't deserve to be her friend. I don't deserve to ever talk to Anna again.

I don't deserve to see her... I decided to never see her again. I'll never again see Anna. I'll never again see the girl who I love. I'm going to avoid her. I'm going to avoid her and stay away from her. I'm going to live my life without her. I'm going to hide my painting of Anna away, and I'll forget about it. I'm never going to show my painting to Anna. I hope Anna forgets about me and moves on with her life. I hope Anna enjoys her life and that she feels happy. I hope Anna spends every day of her life feeling happy and beloved. I hope Anna so much joy in life. I hope Anna lives a wonderful life with Hans. Ugh... but I'll miss Anna so badly. I love her and I'll never forget about her. I'll be very sad without her... every second away from her will be agony... every second away from her will be miserable and lonely... but I deserve to be alone. I deserve to be alone always. I deserve to be all alone and isolated for the rest of my life. I deserve to feel depressed. I deserve to feel miserable. I deserve to feel severely sad every day. I deserve to feel never-ending heartache. I deserve to suffer. I deserve to suffer in despair.

* * *

Five days have passed since I last saw Anna. I haven't seen her in five days. I haven't seen her in five entire days. I've spent the last five days just focusing on school. My entire life revolves around school. Ugh... and I hate school. I really despise it. College is very boring. Every day I go to my boring classes. Every day I attend my extremely boring classes. Every day I attend my dull classes, copy down notes and work on my assignments... it's the only thing I ever do. Every day is boring and repetitive. Every day is just the same boring old routine. Every day is identical. Every day is exactly the same. Every day is the same awful bullshit.

Ugh, and I haven't talked to another person in five days. Nobody talks to me during my classes. Nobody ever talks to me. Nobody ever sits near me or pays any attention to me. Nobody ever even acknowledges my existence. I have no friends, and I have nobody to spend time with... I'm always alone. I've spent the last few days completely alone. Ugh, I hate constantly being alone. I hate always being alone and isolated. I hate always being lonely... it feels incredibly upsetting.

Ever since I moved to Arendelle, I've only ever felt happy while I was with Anna. She was the only person who brought me happiness. She was the only person who cheered me up. She was the only person who could make me smile. She was all the joy in my life. She was the sunshine of my sky... she inspired hope into my life... but now that she's gone, my life is hopeless and filled only with despair. I've been so sad without Anna. I've been very sad. I've been very miserable. I spend every day miserable. I spend every day in heartache. I spend every day in sorrow and I cry constantly. Ugh... every day feels even more solemn, bleaker and sadder than the last. I always feel sad. I always feel somber. I always feel depressed. I always feel deeply depressed. I always feel intolerably depressed.

I'm currently in my bedroom. I'm lying in bed. I'm lying in bed, and I'm underneath my blanket. My blanket is wool. My head is resting on my soft pillow. It's really late into the night, and tonight is very cold like always... I feel freezing. I feel very chilly. I feel so chilly that I'm shivering. I'm shivering really hard. I'm wearing a thick black sweater and black underwear. Um... I've returned to wearing granny panties. I'm wearing big cotton granny panties that cover every inch of my pale butt. My undies keep my butt warm. The lights are turned off and I'm about to fall asleep... I'm drifting off to sleep... I'm tired. I'm very tired. I'm very exhausted.

Um... but I just heard a noise. I hear a starling noise. I hear a noise coming from next door. I hear a noise coming from Anna's apartment. I hear a noise coming from her bedroom. I hear a phone ringing... Anna's cellphone is ringing. I hear Anna in her bedroom. Anna is lying in bed and she answers the phone-call. "Hello Hans! I like talking to you, but you just woke me up... why are you calling me so late at night? It's midnight. Oh... you want to come over to my apartment... you want to come over and have sex... sure! I'd love to have sex! I'll always do anything you want Hans! Oh... and you'll arrive at my dorm room very soon... you're only a short few moments away... awesome! See you soon. I love you Hans! I love you so much Hans!" Anna cheers excitedly, and she hangs up her cellphone.

Several moments later, somebody knocks on Anna's front door... it must be Hans. Anna springs out of bed, and rushes to the front door of her apartment. Anna quickly opens the front door. "Hey Hans! I'm so happy to see you!" Anna greets in a perky tone, as Hans walks into her dorm room. Anna slams the door closed behind them. They both rush into Anna's bedroom. They both jump onto her bed. Ugh... I hear Anna and Hans kissing. They're kissing each other loudly. They're kissing passionately. They're kissing sensually. They're making out and they're lustfully using their tongues. They're lustfully groping one another's bodies. Um... and it sounds like Anna is so turned on... she's moaning pleasurably. She's moaning with arousal in her voice. She's moaning in a very aroused and horny voice.

"Hans, you're a very attractive guy... you're so handsome! You're the hottest boy who I've ever met. My pussy gets wetter than a waterfall every time we make love... I want to have sex right now! I want you inside me. I want you to fuck my brains out. Please fuck me until I feel sore," Anna begs, purring her words in a sensual voice. Uh, I hear Anna stripping off her clothing... she's getting naked. I hear Hans pulling down his pants and then putting on a condom. They're about to have sex! Hans starts to fuck Anna! Hans is fucking her hard and loud! They're having loud, passionate sex. They're having very passionate and intense sex.

Their sex is so intense that Anna's bed is squeaking. Their sex is more intense than porn stars fucking! Um... and their sex sounds rough. Their sex sounds very rough and aggressive. Hans just spanked her ass while he roughly fucks her. Um... and Anna is enjoying herself... she's panting with pleasure. She's screaming with pleasure! She's screaming with erotic joy and ecstasy in her voice. "Wow, this is the best sex of my entire life! I don't know how my pussy can handle your massive cock, but this feels amazing! Yes, yes, yes, yes, please fuck me even harder... harder... harder... harder... HARDER!" Anna shouts with orgasmic delight.

Ugh, I hate Hans... I despise that asshole. He humiliated and insulted me, and now I'm forced to hear him fucking the girl who I love! This is heartbreaking. This is torment. This is torture... this is terrible torture... this is the most agonizing, excruciating torture possible! I feel very upset. I feel extremely upset. I feel really distressed. I feel really devastated. My heart is filled with intense agony. Ugh, I don't want to hear Anna and Hans having sex! Um... but I have only one way to block out the noises from next door... I need to go into my bathroom and keep the door closed. I need to sleep in my bathroom again... ugh! This fucking sucks!

I get out of bed and I bring my pillow and blanket with me. I quietly walk to my bathroom. I soon walk into my bathroom, shut the door behind me, and then lay down on the floor. I'm lying on my hard tiled bathroom floor. It feels so uncomfortable. I wrap my blanket around my body... but I feel really cold. I feel very cold and chilly! I'm shivering uncontrollably! I put my pillow over my head to block out Anna's voice. Um, but even with a pillow over my head, I still hear her voice... I still faintly hear her voice... she's yelling with pleasure. She's yelling loudly in a pleasurable, blissful voice. Ugh... I can't fall asleep with all this loud commotion! I can't possibly fall asleep like this! I feel very exhausted and sleep-deprived. I feel freezing... I feel miserable. I feel deeply miserable. I feel extremely miserable.

I almost feel like crying! I'm very close to crying. I'm on the brink of breaking into tears. Ugh... I hate living next door to Anna! I hate living next door to a couple who have loud sex! I hate hearing Anna getting fucked. Ugh... my life is horrible. My life is awful. I spend every day depressed, and alone, and it's never-ending despair. It feels like I'm trapped in hell and every day is torture. It feels like my suffering will never end. It feels like I'm enduring the worst suffering imaginable.

* * *

Anna and Hans just fucked for half an hour. I heard Anna moaning, and panting, and screaming pleasurably. I heard Anna screaming with arousal. I heard Anna screaming with so much arousal. I heard Anna and Hans both reaching orgasms... but they're finally done. They finally finished having sex. It's now quiet. Thank goodness! I'm very glad that it's over! I take my pillow off my head... and I don't hear any voices next door. I only hear Hans pulling up his pants. He just pulled up his pants and got off her bed. "I had lots of fun with you Anna! You're an extremely hot girl. I need to leave though. I need to leave right now!" Hans insists.

"Thank you! I really enjoyed myself too! Uh, but Hans... I don't want you to leave. I don't like it when you leave right after sex. I hate sleeping alone. I feel very lonely. Can you stay over and cuddle with me tonight, pretty please? I'd feel very happy cuddling you! I'd love to cuddle you. I'd love to cuddle so badly. I'd love to cuddle in bed with a cute boy who I adore. I'll sleep in a bra and thong and we'll cuddle each other all night long. Cuddling will be so delightful," Anna cheers.

"No Anna, I won't cuddle with you! I'll never cuddle with you! I despise cuddling. It's a waste of my valuable time. I have much more important things to do with my time. I have to go! I'm going now!" Hans asserts in a very stern voice. I hear his footsteps. He's walking out of her apartment. He's walking out very quickly.

"Bye Hans! I love you! I love you with my entire heart!" Anna says, but she doesn't get a response. Hans left her apartment and slammed her front door closed without even saying a word. He didn't say that he loves her. He didn't even say goodbye to her... that's so sad! He didn't care about her feelings at all! He was so rude to her. He treated her very rudely. He's a mean jerk. He's a mean prick. He's a heartless asshole. He's a cruel douchebag and a really terrible boyfriend.

Anna is alone next door. Anna is alone in her bedroom. Anna must feel very lonely. Anna must feel so sad. She just pouted sadly... she sounds very upset... she sounds very solemn. "Ugh, I'm going to call Kristoff," Anna mumbles to herself, as she grabs her cellphone and then dials a number. She's calling her best friend Kristoff. She talks to Kristoff on the phone every day. She talks to Kristoff on the phone constantly. Her phone-call is answered within seconds. "Hey Kristoff. I'm sorry for calling you very late at night... but I want to talk to you! I want to tell you about something really upsetting that just happened to me!" Anna explains.

"I was hanging out with Hans in my dorm room, and I asked him to sleep overnight and cuddle with me... but he said no! He refused to cuddle with me! He said that he'll never cuddle with me! Then Hans left without even saying goodbye to me... he hurt my feelings... he deeply upset me! I'm a very affectionate girl, and I adore cuddling! I crave cuddling! I need cuddles! I need hugs! I need a lover to hold me and snuggle me in bed. Ugh... but Hans is never affectionate with me, and he barely spends any time with me! I barely ever get to see him! He ignores me really often. He ignores me all the time. He only calls me when he wants to have sex! Having sex is the only thing we do together as a couple," Anna confesses in a very somber, sad voice. She's talking with severe sadness in her voice.

"Hans is a jealous guy. Hans is really jealous and he wants to keep me all to himself! Hans always keeps me separated from other people! Hans always forbids me from seeing my friends. I'm forbidden from ever seeing my friends. I'm forbidden from ever seeing you again, Kristoff! Ugh... and I haven't seen you in a very long time... I miss you... I miss you so much... I wish that I could see you again... but I can't! Hans makes me stay in my apartment every night! Hans makes me stay locked in my apartment and I can't leave! Hans makes me stay alone for hours. I need to be alone very often! I need to be alone very frequently! Ugh. but I hate being alone. I despise being alone. I despise being alone more than anything! I have a phobia of being alone. Isolation is my worst fear and being alone makes me feel upset... and I feel very upset right now! I feel so sad... I feel so miserable... I feel deeply miserable... I feel deeply depressed! Ugh... this sucks!"

Anna just yawned. "I feel so tired. I had a long and busy day, and I feel very tired. I feel very exhausted. I'm going to sleep now. Ugh, but I hate sleeping all by myself! I'm about to feel really depressed while I drift off asleep. Goodnight Kristoff. I love you. Goodbye," Anna wishes sweetly, and she hangs up her phone. I hear her nestling up into her blankets. Uh... but Anna just sighed in a very sad tone. She must feel very depressed. She must feel very miserable. She must feel heartbroken! That poor redhead must feel so heartbroken. Uh, and her ass must feel very sore from getting spanked. She must be in lots of soreness and pain.

I feel so sorry for Anna! She's not allowed to see any of her friends! She's forced to stay in her apartment. She's a prisoner trapped in her apartment. Anna has to spend every night alone. Anna has to spend so much time alone... but she hates being alone, and it's torture for her! Hans subjects Anna to hours of torture every day, and he only visits her to have sex. He treats Anna like a sex slave. He just uses Anna for sex. He doesn't care about Anna. He doesn't love her at all.

Anna is in love with Hans, but her love is blinding her from seeing that he's a jerk! He's tricked her into thinking he's a charming gentleman... but he's not! Anna is a naive, innocent little 18 year-old girl. She's very naive and young, and she doesn't know any better, and Hans is manipulating and using her. He's exploiting her! He's abusing her! He's abusing that kind and gentle girl... that's disturbing... that's disgusting... that's so sickening! This makes me hate Hans even more! I hate Hans so much. I despise him. I despise him intensely. I despise everything about Hans. He's an evil piece of shit. He's an evil, sadistic monster. Fuck Hans!

Uh, but I love Anna... I love Anna deeply... I love Anna more than anyone else in the world. I care about Anna so much. I need to help Anna! I need to help that pretty redhead. I need to protect her! I need to save her! I need to save Anna from her scumbag boyfriend... I'm the only person who can save her! She needs me. She cheered me up when I felt depressed and heartbroken... she saved me when I desperately needed help... and I'll do the same for her! I'm about to go back in my bedroom and fall asleep. Tomorrow I'll go to my classes, and then I'll figure out a plan to help Anna... I'll try my hardest to help Anna. It's my mission.


	5. Lesbihonest with Each Other

It's now Monday and it's early in the morning.

It's 8 AM in the morning. I'm walking to class. I'm walking to my first class of today. I'm walking down a hallway in my college. I'm walking down a rather narrow, long hallway. I'm the only person in this empty hallway. The hallway is dark. The hallway is really dark and dimly-lit. The hallway is so dark it's nearly pitch-black.

The hallway is also very cold... I feel very cold. I feel really cold. I feel extremely cold. I feel so freezing. I feel incredibly freezing and chilly! I'm shivering from the intense chilliness. The temperature in my school is always chilly. It's even chillier than a frozen tundra. I'm wearing warm and thick clothing. I'm wearing all black clothing. I'm wearing an entirely black outfit. I'm wearing black skinny-jeans, and a black cotton sweater. I'm wearing black leather boots. I have my black purse slung across my shoulder. I have on purple eye-shadow and heavy black mascara. I have my hair braided. My silky platinum blonde hair is tied into a long braid.

After several minutes, I arrive at my classroom. I step into the classroom. Uh, but this classroom is small... this is the smallest classroom that I've ever seen. It's a very small and tiny room. It's a really tiny little room... it's extremely tiny and cramped. It's a plain, simple room with concrete walls, and it only has a few rows of desks and chairs. Um, and this room is mostly empty... this class only has a few students. Only eight students are sitting in here. Some students are drawing in their sketchbooks. I had this same lesson last Monday, and I see the exact same people who I saw last week. I recognize a girl seated at the front. The girl's name is written on her notebook: "Belle." Belle is a brunette girl with her hair in a ponytail. Belle is wearing a fancy yellow dress. Belle is reading a french novel.

Um, I see another familiar person... I see Kristoff! I see Kristoff sitting at the back row. Kristoff is wearing a grey jacket and a grey winter cap. He has wavy and scruffy blonde hair. He has hazel brown eyes. He has a big nose and a large, muscular jawline. He's a big and muscular boy. He's a massive boy with an athletic physique. He's very buff. He's buff as fuck. He's the buffest guy who I've ever met. His buff arms are really wide and jacked. Oh, and he's holding a photography camera in his hands. Last week I sat close to Kristoff. I sat next to Kristoff and one seat away from him, and I'm about to sit in the same seat again. I walk over to the back of the room, and sit down one chair away from Kristoff. I'm seated on a brown wooden chair. I'm seated with a wooden desk in front of me. Um, but Kristoff just noticed me... he's staring at me. He's staring directly at me. He's about to talk to me. "Hello! It's a pleasure to see you again! I met you last week... you're that really pale goth girl! You borrowed a pencil from me. Uh, but you fell asleep and never gave my pencil back to me," Kristoff insists in a pleasant tone.

Uh... but I'm shy... I'm so shy and socially awkward. I'm very shy and intimidated by other people. Ugh... and I barely know Kristoff and he's almost a stranger. I always feel nervous when I need to talk to a stranger! I feel nervous... I feel very nervous. I feel very anxious. I feel really anxious, but I gather up the courage to respond to Kristoff. "Um, I'm sorry that I didn't return your pencil... but I brought your pencil with me today. I'm about to return it right now," I reply meekly. I reach inside my purse and pull out his pencil. I reach over and then place his pencil onto his desk. "There's your pencil! Um, m-m-my name is Elsa," I stutter out.

"Thank you Elsa! It was nice of you to remember!" Kristoff praises, and he gives me a friendly smirk. He's very friendly and chatty. He's very talkative. "My name is Kristoff!" he introduces politely, "I'm best friends with Anna! She's my closest and dearest friend. I speak to Anna over the phone every day. We always have long conversations. Oh, and Anna brings you up constantly! Anna talks about you non-stop! Anna talks about you very often! Anna can't go 10 minutes without talking about you! Anna admires you and thinks that you're awesome... she thinks that you're cool! Anna likes you. Anna likes you a lot. Anna likes you deeply."

Wow, it feels great hearing that Anna still likes me! It feels great hearing that she mentions me all the time and still compliments me. I feel really flattered... this puts me in a very cheerful mood! I feel so cheerful and delighted! I feel delightfully happy. Kristoff is a sweet and kind person. Kristoff is a wonderful person. He has such a warm and inviting presence. I'm comfortable and at ease around him. I'm comfortable enough to talk more openly. "Uh... I adore Anna. I really adore Anna! She's adorable. She's beautiful. I love her perky and cheerful personality. I love everything about Anna!" I admit, and I had so much affection in my voice.

"Wow... you just gushed over Anna! You fawned over Anna! It sounds like you're in love with her!" Kristoff teases playfully. Um, but as soon as he says that... I start blushing! I'm blushing intensely! My face is blushing bright red! My cheeks are blushing bright fiery red. Ugh, I got so embarrassed... and Kristoff sees that I'm blushing... it makes me even more embarrassed! I'm humiliated. I'm so humiliated and flustered I can't even speak... I can't force myself to say anything. I'm not saying a single word. I'm silent. I'm completely silent. "You're flushing Elsa! You must have a crush on Anna. You must have a big crush on her. If you have a crush on her, please feel free to tell me! I promise to keep your secret! If you're too shy to admit it, nod your head! Nod your head and I'll know you like Anna!"

Uh... I feel mortified, but I nod my head... I just nodded my head and revealed that I have feelings for Anna. Now he knows that I'm into Anna! Uh, but I've kept my feelings for Anna concealed for a whole week. It feels good to confess it. It feels good to tell another person. It feels good to open myself up to Kristoff. Um, and I'm not worried about Kristoff telling her... I trust him. I trust him wholeheartedly. Kristoff is such a trustworthy and lovely guy. Kristoff seems really reliable.

"Elsa, I think it's so cute that you have a crush on Anna. Both you and Anna have so much love for each other! You're infatuated with each other! You and Anna would make a gorgeous couple. I like you Elsa... I want you to sit right beside me!" Kristoff invites, pointing at the empty desk beside him. Wow... he just asked me to sit beside him. He's the first person who's ever wanted to sit beside me. He's the first boy who's ever been kind to me in class. He's the first and only boy who's ever spoken to me during class! I always sit alone in all my classes. I always sit alone in every class, and it's extremely lonely and depressing. I'm a loser with zero friends, and I'm always alone... but now I get to sit with Kristoff! I finally get to sit with another person... this is so awesome! This is fucking amazing!

This is a dream come true! This is very exciting! I excitedly rise from my chair, and move to the desk next to Kristoff. I sit down on the chair next to him. Now I'm sitting next to Kristoff. We're sitting together! We're sitting close together and it feels fantastic! I'm in such a cheerful mood. I'm very cheerful and delighted. I'm bursting with delight! I'm extremely happy. I'm the happiest that I've felt in a very long time. I'm grinning my happiest smile! I have a big, dorky smile across my face! Um... I'm actually way too overjoyed... I'm acting like a total dork. It's kinda embarrassing. Uh, but Kristoff sees my goofy smile... and he doesn't care! He's grinning at me! He's grinning a friendly smile at me. We're both smiling at each other! We're smiling joyfully at each other! We're smiling joyfully from ear to ear.

"I've known Anna for many years! I've known Anna since our childhoods!" Kristoff recalls, "I grew up with Anna. We were neighbors as kids! We lived right next door to each other... I used to hang out with Anna every day. We spent every single day together! We were inseparable! We were closer than family. We used to build snowmen, play with reindeer, and drink hot chocolate together... but that all changed when Anna met Hans five years ago. Anna found Hans handsome and charming... they started dating right away... and Anna fell madly in love with Hans! Ugh... but Hans has complete control over her! Hans is a controlling and jealous asshole! He wants to keep her all to himself. He doesn't allow Anna to see any of her friends. He doesn't allow Anna to see me! Ugh, I never get to see Anna anymore! I haven't seen Anna in months! I'd give anything to see her freckled face again! I miss her. I miss her so badly. I miss her with my entire heart."

"Ugh, I really miss Anna too... I haven't seen Anna in several days. Hans has forbidden Anna from seeing me! It feels like I'll never see Anna again! Ugh, I really want to save her from her abusive boyfriend... but I don't know how to help her... and I don't know what to do! This feels so hopeless and impossible!" I plead.

"It's not impossible. Nothing is impossible. The situation seems sad and bleak... but don't lose hope. Don't ever give up hope. You need to be hopeful. You need to be optimistic. You need to be positive. You need to have faith and just believe that you'll see Anna again... I'm absolutely sure you'll see Anna again!" Kristoff assures me, delivering an inspiring speech. Everything Kristoff said is true... I have to believe that I'll see Anna. I just have to keep believing no matter what. I'll never stop believing that I'll see my beloved Anna. It doesn't matter how long I need to wait, or what I must do, eventually I'll have an opportunity to see Anna again. I'm determined to see Anna. I'll figure out a way to see Anna! I won't stop until we're reunited. I know inside my heart that we'll be reunited at long last.

* * *

Several hours have passed. It's now 9 PM. I just had an extremely long, hectic day of classes. I had many classes today. I had a lot of classes today. I had tons of classes today, but it's finally all over. All my classes today are done. I'm in my apartment. I'm in my chilly, freezing apartment. I'm lying on my leather sofa. I'm lying on my back and I'm having a relaxing rest. Ugh... I feel tired. I feel very tired. I feel fatigued. I feel worn out. I feel exhausted, and all my energy is drained away. My feet are sore. My legs are painfully stiff. My body is aching. My body aches with severe discomfort. I feel terrible... I feel horrible. I feel like fucking shit.

I kept thinking about Anna during this entire day. I think about her constantly. I think about her obsessively. I do nothing but think of her. She's all I think of. All my thoughts belong to Anna. I can't get Anna out of my head. I really miss Anna. I miss Anna with every inch of my heart... every second without her is agony. I really want to see Anna again. I desperately want to see Anna again. I'm willing to do anything to see her... but I just can't see her! There's just no way to see her. Seeing Anna is impossible as long as Hans is with her. Hans will never let me see her. Hans will always keep us separated. Hans will always keep us apart.

Uh... I just heard a noise... I hear a noise coming from outside my apartment. I hear a person walking. I hear a girl walking in stilettos... I hear Anna... Anna has returned from her rehearsal today. I hear Anna walking to the front door of her apartment. I hear Anna opening her front door, walking into her apartment, and slamming the door closed behind her. I hear Anna taking off her high-heels, and then walking barefoot in her apartment. Anna is alone in her apartment... she's completely alone... she's forced to be alone. She's forced to stay alone in her apartment and she's forbidden from seeing her friends. She's trapped alone in her apartment like a prisoner... but she hates being alone! She despises being alone! She's afraid of being alone... isolation is torture for her! It's the worst torture possible for her! Anna is going through excruciating torture and torment. Anna is going through intense suffering. Her suffering will continue for the entire night.

Um, and whenever Anna feels lonely, she talks to Kristoff on the phone. Anna talks to Kristoff every night over the phone. I hear Anna dialing his number on her cellphone. Uh... but a few moments pass... and her phone-call isn't answered. "Kristoff isn't answering my call! Kristoff has to be doing an assignment! Ugh, but Kristoff is my best friend and I always feel so upset if I can't speak to him... this fucking sucks! Hans is also busy tonight. I won't be able to see Hans tonight... I have nobody to keep me company. Ugh, I'm going to feel really miserable tonight!" Anna complains, as she pouts solemnly. She just had so much despair in her voice! She sounds like she's close to crying. She sounds depressed. She must be very depressed. She must be very sad and somber. She must be heartbroken.

Uh... but wait... Anna said that Hans is busy tonight. Hans won't be around tonight at all. Hans is gone, and he can't stop me from seeing Anna this time! This is my chance to see Anna! This is finally my chance to see Anna, and it's my wish come true! Um, but Anna is distressed, and I need to see her and cheer her up. I need to see her immediately! I need to see her right now! I'm going to knock on her front door now. I spring up from my couch, and race to the front door of my dorm room. I open my front door, race out of my dorm room, and then shut the door behind me. I race a few steps over to Anna's dorm room next door. I knock on Anna's front door. I knock loudly. Um, and Anna opens her door very quickly. Anna quickly unlocks and opens her front door, and then she pulls it wide open.

Wow... uh... Anna is standing in front of me... I'm staring at Anna... I'm staring at Anna for the first time in ages! I'm staring at the face of the girl who I love! I'm staring at her gorgeous face! She has such a cute face! She has a very cute and adorable face. She has adorable freckles on her cheeks. She has bright, pretty green eyes. Her pretty, luscious ginger hair is long and straightened. Oh, and she's wearing a pretty outfit. She's wearing a stylish pink dress. It's a really tight-fitting, sleeveless pink dress. The silky pink fabric clings tight to her skinny little waist and hips. It shows off her slender, petite and seductive figure. Wow... she looks really fucking hot! Anna looks smoking hot. Anna looks extremely hot. Anna looks mouth-wateringly stunning. Anna is the most beautiful girl who I've ever seen! I'm amazed by her beauty! I'm astonished by her beauty! I'm overwhelmed by her attractiveness! She's so attractive that she makes my knees go weak.

Anna has been lonely for the past week. Anna has been lonely for a very long time. Anna has spent a long time by herself, and she's been feeling so lonely and depressed. I've also spent a long time by myself, and I've been deeply depressed too... we've both been feeling lonely, and solemn, and miserable. We've both been living in constant misery. We've both been living in constant despair and sorrow. Our lives have been extremely sad and bleak. Um, but for the first time in forever we're reunited! We're reunited and it's such a wonderful moment! We're reunited at long last and it's the best moment of my whole life! We're together again, and we're both extremely happy! We're both so happy to see each other! We're both bursting with lots of joy! We're both overjoyed. We're both smiling cheerfully at each other. Anna is smiling a very cheerful and delighted smirk. She's jumping up and down with excitement! She's filled with unbridled excitement!

"Hey Elsa! I'm so glad to see you again! I've wanted to see you again so badly! I missed you! I missed the fuck out of you! I'm about to greet you with a hug! I enjoy hugging you!" Anna insists, and she joins her arms around me. She wraps her arms around my body and gives me an enthusiastic hug. She's giving me a cuddly hug! She's giving me a very cuddly and affectionate hug. She's giving me the most cuddly, affectionate, and adoring hug I've ever felt. Anna always gives me the cuddliest and warmest hugs. Anna feels really cuddly, and warm, and smooth, and soft. Anna feels softer and cuddlier than a stuffed teddy bear. It feels lovely getting embraced by Anna again. It feels lovely getting embraced by this perky redhead. After a few blissful moments, Anna pulls away from her embrace.

"Elsa, um... the last time I saw you, Hans was mean to you. Hans insulted you, and called you so many mean names! Hans is a really jealous guy, and he hates when I interact with other people... but there was no excuse for Hans to be mean to you! I was angry at him! I was pissed off at him! I'm going to apologize on his behalf. I'm sincerely sorry Elsa! Please come into my dorm room... I want to hang out with you... I want us to hang out and chat! Would you like to chat with me?!" Anna asks, and I nod my head in agreement! I'd love to chat with her! I'm about to spend time with Anna in her apartment! We'll both be alone in Anna's apartment and nobody will bother us. It'll just be the two of us! It'll just be Anna and me! It'll just be two teenage girls in private. Tonight I'll be with a beautiful girl who I have a crush on! This will be the greatest night I've ever had. This will be a very fun night! This will be an amazing night! This will be a fantastic night!

* * *

An hour has passed. I've been with Anna for the past hour. I'm now in Anna's bedroom. Anna is a girly-girl who loves the color pink... everything in her bedroom is pink! Everything in her bedroom is bright pink! The wallpaper is bright pink and has a floral pattern. She has pink pillows. She has pink blankets. She has pink perfume bottles. She has pink jewelry containers. She has pink combs and pink hairbrushes. I'm surrounded by pink in all directions! There's pink all around me.

Um, this room is very messy... the floor is covered by her clothing. The floor is covered by her dresses, her skirts, her blouses, her t-shirts, her leggings, and her skinny-jeans. The floor is covered with several stilettos. Uh, I also see her bras and underwear on the floor. I see so many pairs of her underwear. I see undies made out of various fabrics; some are lacy, some are silky, some are satin, some are cotton, and some are mesh. I see a bunch of skimpy undies. I see a bunch of skimpy thongs. I see a bunch of very skimpy thongs. I see dozens of the skimpiest little thongs. Um... and I see a corset. I see a frilly and transparent corset.

We're both sitting on her bed. We're both sitting on her cozy, comfortable bed. We're both sitting beside each other. Anna is sitting very close to me. Our knees are touching. I adore Anna... I'm really infatuated with Anna... she's my favorite person and I'm so happy that I'm finally hanging out with her! I'm very happy to be hanging out with this adorable redhead! I'm extremely happy. I'm in the happiest, jolliest mood imaginable. I feel very jolly and chipper. I feel very delighted.

Anna is really chatty. Anna is very talkative. She's been talking about herself. She's been talking non-stop. She has a super pretty voice! Her voice is very lovely and pleasant. Her voice is very cheerful, bubbly, and perky. She speaks every word with perkiness in her voice. She speaks with the soft, feminine, and youthful voice of a teenage girl. She speaks really fast. She races quickly through her words. "I'm an actress! I'm an actress starring in a musical. I'm very dedicated and I attend rehearsals every day. I attend rehearsals every single day. I went to a rehearsal today. I had singing practice! I had to practice my singing in front of a theater filled with people! I had to sing in front of a large crowd of people. I had to sing on stage in front of 100 people. Oh, and I didn't feel nervous... I always feel so confident singing on stage! I'm a very well-trained singer. I've been singing for many years! I've been singing ever since I was a little girl!" Anna boasts.

"Kristoff is my best friend! Kristoff is my most loyal friend. Kristoff is my most valued friend. You have an art class with Kristoff. You may have noticed that Kristoff brings his photography camera to class," Anna insists, and she's correct, I have noticed that he brings his camera, "Kristoff is a photographer. Kristoff is a great photographer! Kristoff runs a photography website. Kristoff knows lots of gorgeous girls and they pose for photos which he uploads on his website. Kristoff has taken photos of me and uploaded them too. Kristoff has taken tons of photos of me. Kristoff has taken hundreds of photos of me! I really enjoy modeling for his photos... I really enjoy being a model! Elsa, do you want to see some of my photos?" Anna asks, and I nod my head! I really want to see some photos of Anna.

Anna owns an iPhone. Anna picks up her phone, turns it on, and she browses the internet with it. Anna is browsing Kristoff's site... she soon holds her phone in front of me, and I see a picture on the screen... I see a picture of Anna! I see a spectacular picture of Anna! She's wearing a tight green dress that clings to her figure. She's wearing a classy, elegant dress. She has her make-up done fancy, her fingernails painted lavishly, and her hair is really luscious and luxurious. She poses with so much style, grace, and glamour. Anna looks very glamorous! Anna looks very beautiful! Anna looks ravishingly beautiful! Anna looks breathtaking.

Anna presses a button on her phone, and she shows me a second photo. Wow... the second photo is even better. It's a photo of Anna in a bathing suit... she's in a white bikini! She's in a string-bikini! She's in only a bikini-top and bottom. Uh, and her bikini is very revealing... it barely covers her body! Most of her body is exposed. Most of her skinny, slim and slender body is exposed. Most of her smooth skin is exposed. I see her smooth thighs, her long and athletic legs, and her tight stomach. Her stomach is very tight, flat, and toned. Anna has very well-toned abs, and girls with abs are so hot! I have a fetish for hot girls with abs. Uh... and Anna has hot C-cup breasts. Her breasts are quite big. Her breasts are very round, and perky, and juicy! Anna has a very seductive pair of breasts! Wow... she's really sexy... she's extremely sexy... she's the sexiest girl ever. Everything about her is very sexy and alluring! Anna's sexiness is almost making me drool!

The webpage displays the number of views this picture has. This picture has a million views! This picture has a huge amount of views! "Kristoff's website is very popular! Kristoff has one of the most popular photography websites. His website gets over 800,000 hits a day and I'm his most popular model. I'm very popular online. Thousands of people look at my photos. Thousands of people from around the planet look at my photos! I'm sure there's a boy masturbating to me right now. I'm sure I've given many boys arthritis in their right hands. I love the attention. I think I have an attractive body... and I love showing it off! I love showing off my body! I love flaunting my body! Posing in a bikini was my idea... I enjoy wearing a bikini that's a bit slutty and flaunting my body! It was a g-string bikini."

Wow... she's a famous model! She's extremely famous. She's famous and well-known across the entire world. She's a celebrity! I'm with a celebrity! She has so many fans and admirers. She has so many admirers who idolize her. Uh, and I really admire her too! I'm staring at Anna with an expression of admiration on my face! Anna amazes me! Anna astonishes me! She's so awesome. She's so impressive. She's so incredible. She's the most incredible person I've ever met! She's awe-inspiring! I'm in awe of Anna! I consider it a privilege just to know Anna. I worship the ground she walks on like she's a Goddess. "Elsa, you haven't said a single word tonight. You've been completely silent tonight. Tell me about yourself. I want to learn more about you. I want to get to know you even better Elsa!"

Um... I have no idea what to say about myself... I'm really boring. I'm very boring and dull. I'm extremely boring, plain, and uninteresting. I'm boring as fuck. Um, but I'll just tell Anna the basics about me. "Well, uh... I'm Elsa. I'm a goth girl. I like painting... and I like drawing. Uh, what else do you want to hear about me?"

"What was your life like before you moved to Arendelle?"

"My life was awful," I reply. I usually conceal myself, but I want to be honest with Anna. I'm going to answer her question honestly. "Um, I used to get bulled at my old school. I used to get bullied viciously. Bullies shoved me, and pushed me, and beat me up. Bullies abused me daily. Bullies called me a worthless piece of shit... I lost all my self-esteem and I felt worthless... I felt pathetic. Nobody wanted to talk to someone as pathetic as me. Nobody paid attention to me. Nobody sat near me. Nobody would ever date me! I've never been on a date... I've never kissed a person... I've always been single! I've been single for my entire life!"

"Wait, does that mean you've never had sex Elsa?"

Um, when Anna says that... I begin to blush. My face is blushing. My face is blushing a very bright shade of red! I'm so embarrassed! I'm very embarrassed! Um, but I'm going to admit the truth to Anna. "Y-y-yes I'm a virgin," I admit, and I sounded humiliated! Ugh... admitting that I'm a virgin to a girl as hot as Anna is so humiliating. This is the most humiliated that I've ever felt. I'm extremely humiliated. I'm ashamed and I feel so awkward. "Ugh... I'm a socially awkward dork. I'm a nerd. I'm a dweeb. I'm a weirdo. I'm a loser! Anna... why does a cool girl like you want to spend time with a loser like me?! I don't deserve to spend time with you! I'm nothing compared to you! I'm insignificant compared to you. I feel like an insignificant insect compared to you. I don't understand what you see in me!"

"I see you for the amazing girl who you are. I see many things to like about you Elsa... you're sweet... you're charming... you're cuddly and affectionate... you're cute! You're everything I like in a person! I like you... I like you dearly... I like everything about you! I like that you're goth. I like that you're awkward. I like that you're shy. I like all your quirks and eccentricities. You're so special and unique. You're perfect. You're perfect in every single way. You're perfect exactly the way you were born. I'd never change anything about you, because you're already perfect. You're absolutely fabulous Elsa. I'm so proud to know you!" Anna praises.

Wow... uh... Anna just gave me so many nice compliments! She just boosted my self-esteem! She just gave me the biggest self-esteem boost of my entire life. I feel much better and more confident about myself now. I feel fantastic about myself! I feel marvelous about myself! It feels so good telling Anna about myself! I feel comfortable around Anna, and I want to tell her even more about myself. I want to tell her a secret. I want to tell her a really personal secret. I want to tell her a secret which I rarely confess. I'm about to confess that I'm into girls! "Um... I like girls... I only like girls... I'm gay... I hope you're okay with me being gay."

"Of course it's okay with me... I think it's great that you're gay Elsa! Being gay is wonderful! I'm extremely open-minded and inclusive of people! I love everyone equally. I've had tons of lesbian buddies. You being a lesbian is just one more quality that makes you awesome! You being a lesbian is just one more reason to appreciate you Elsa! You're a lovely lesbian girl. Oh, and you were brave to tell me you're a lesbian... you must really trust me! I'm honored! Thanks for opening yourself up to me and sharing something so private," Anna says, as she wraps her arms around me. Anna is hugging me. Anna is giving me a sweet, supportive hug! Anna is giving me a supportive hug and it's a really sweet gesture! It's the sweetest gesture ever. It feels amazing that she's embraced me for being gay.

When you come out of the closet as gay, this is exactly the response that you want! I just wanted to be accepted for who I am... and she accepts me fully! She always accepts me unconditionally! She always accepts and supports me! She always treats me kindly. She's a such kind girl. She's really kind and caring. She's deeply caring, nice, and warmhearted. She has a caring and loving heart. She has a heart filled with endless love and compassion. "Elsa, I'm certain you'll find a girlfriend soon! She's going to love you, and treasure you, and respect you, and take your virginity! She's going to eat your pussy like an expert! She's going to eat you out every day and give you the most pleasurable orgasms that you've ever felt Elsa! You'll cum buckets," Anna assures jokingly, as she begins giggling.

She's giggling cheerfully. She's giggling in a cheerful, chipper tone. Her cheerful giggling is infectious! Hearing this perky redhead giggling makes me laugh too! I also start laughing! I'm laughing for the first time in this entire story! We're both laughing. We're both laughing delightfully. We're both laughing gleefully. We're laughing our asses off and we both feel very happy. We're chuckling happily, and there's plenty of jolliness between the two of us. We're smiling happily. We're smiling joyfully! We're smiling joyously from cheek to cheek. Our faces are lit up with pure joy and we're having immense fun together. "Elsa, I'm having a ton of fun with you! I'm having so much fun with you... but I have an idea that'll allow us to have even more fun! I love to dance. I really love to dance... so let's dance Elsa! I want to dance with you. I want to dance with you so badly. Please will you dance with me?" Anna pleads, and she's desperate for me to dance with her.

Uh, I'm flattered... only I don't dance! I don't know how to dance! I've never danced before. I feel anxious about dancing... I feel very anxious... I feel extremely anxious. Uh, but if I don't dance with Anna, she'll be very upset... she'll be very disappointed. I never want to disappoint Anna. I never want to let down Anna... so I'll dance with her even though I'm hesitant. I'll dance with her and hope for the best. "Alright, I agree to dance with you. Um, but I'll be horrible at dancing."

"Yaaaaaaahhhh, I'm so glad that you'll dance with me! I'll teach you how to dance Elsa! I have lots of dance experience. I know so much about dancing. I know everything about dancing. I can do every type of dance. I'm going to put on a song for us to dance to," Anna cheers with excitement, and she searches through the music on her cellphone. Anna puts on a song. It's a pop song. It's a fast-paced and hyper pop song. It's a very catchy pop song that's loud. It's a song by a female singer. I recognize the singer as Lady Gaga. Anna tosses her phone on her bed, gently grabs my hand, and leads me over to the other side of the room.

Um... Anna is standing in front of me. Anna is standing close to me. Anna is very close to me. We're as close as possible! We're up close and personal with each other! Um... I feel intimidated being this close to Anna! Our bodies are touching. Our bodies are pressed tight together. I feel her body through her thin dress. I feel every part of her body! I feel her legs. I feel her thighs. I feel her stomach. I feel her arms. I feel her super perky boobs. "Elsa, to dance with someone, you need to hold them by their waist. Now move your hands to my waist!" Anna instructs. Um... and I obey her orders... I move my hands to her waist... I'm holding Anna by her skinny waist. Anna reaches her hands over to my waist... Anna is holding me! We're holding each other! We're holding each other really intimately!

Uh, Anna begins swinging her hips to the song... she's shaking her hips... she's shaking her hips from side to side! She's shaking her hips rapidly. She's shaking her hips perfectly to the rhythm. Wow, Anna has so much rhythm... Anna has perfect rhythm. She's an amazing dancer! She's an excellent dancer! She's a really talented and skillful dancer. Anna moves her body with lots of style, and energy, and enthusiasm. Anna moves her body extremely confidently. Anna has control over every inch of her body and she can move it exactly as she wants. Anna has control over how she moves her feet, and her legs, and her jiggly plump booty.

Um... and every time Anna moves, she rubs herself against me... she keeps rubbing against me... she keeps grinding against me. I have a stunning girl grinding against me! She's grinding against me like an erotic stripper! I feel lots of friction between us. I feel her every movement. I feel her thrusting her hips. I feel her tits bouncing. I feel her wriggling her bouncy, sexy thighs! Wow, she's very sexy... she's so fucking sexy... this is easily the sexiest moment of my whole life! I'm very turned on! I'm very aroused! I'm the most aroused that I've ever felt. I'm intensely aroused. My crotch is burning with intense arousal! My panties are very damp... my panties are really moist... my panties are soaking wet! I feel massive pleasure. I feel so overwhelmed by pleasure. I feel like I'm about to moan with pleasure. Uh, but I'm trying to hide my pleasure. I'm trying to conceal my pleasure and stay calm. Just conceal, don't feel, don't let Anna know that you're horny.

Um... but the beat of the song just changed... the beat slowed down... the beat is now much slower. Anna slows down her dancing too. She's swaying her hips slowly. She's swaying slowly to the melody. Uh, and it looks like an easy way to dance... it looks really easy and simple... I can do that! I start to dance... I start rocking my hips... I'm rocking my hips back and forth... I'm rocking my hips just like Anna. I'm dancing just like Anna. I'm copying all her dance moves. We're now dancing together! We're slow-dancing together! We're dancing together and we have so much coordination! We're dancing together in perfect harmony! We're dancing and our bodies are perfectly in sync! We make a great dancing team. We dance very well! We dance incredibly! We dance better than a lifelong couple!

We're dancing in such a sweet, loving and romantic way! Um... I just realized that we're listening to a love song... it's a really romantic love song! The lighting in the room is dim and with the love song playing, the atmosphere is romantic. The atmosphere is super romantic. This is the most romantic moment that I've ever had. This feels like a scene from a romantic film! This feels like I'm at a classy ballroom dance! This feels like I'm at prom and I'm dancing with my date! This feels like I'm at my wedding and I'm dancing with my newly-wedded wife! This feels wonderful. This feels magnificent. This is so enjoyable! I'm really enjoying myself!

Oh, and Anna is also enjoying herself... she's smiling! Anna is delighted and she's smiling! She's smiling very cheerfully! I brought a smile to Anna's face! I made Anna smile! I made the girl who I love smile, and it's the most wonderful feeling imaginable. I love making Anna smile! I love making Anna happy! I love bringing joy to Anna! I'd do anything to inspire joy in Anna. Her joy is what matters most to me. Her joy is my first and only priority. Her joy is the only thing I care about.

"Hans neglects me often. Hans ignores me often. Hans ignores me constantly... Hans rarely bothers to see me! Hans never kisses me, or holds me, or snuggles with me... and he never dances with me! No matter how long I beg him, he never dances with me! He can be really cruel sometimes. He forces me to stay alone in my apartment every night. He forces me to stay alone for hours, but I hate being alone! Every minute alone is agony! Every minute alone is torture! It makes me feel depressed... but you saved me from being alone and depressed Elsa! We were together tonight, and I loved each second with you! Tonight was one of the best nights of my life and it's all because of you Elsa! You made me happy for the first time in forever! Thank you! Thank you very much! I adore you Elsa... I want you in my life. I want you apart of my life! I don't care if Hans is jealous, I want to spend more time with you! We'll be spending lots of time together. We'll be spending every day together! We'll shop at the mall, watch movies on Netflix, and eat delicious chocolate together! We're friends now! I'm your friend Elsa!"

Uh, wow... I've never had a friend before. I've never had one single friend before... I've lived my life without any friends... I've lived my whole life as a friendless geek... but for the first time in my life I finally have a friend! Anna is my friend... Anna is my first friend! I'm amazed that she's my friend! I'm amazed that the girl who I have a crush on likes me enough to be my friend! I'm blessed to have her as my friend. Her friendship is a blessing! Her friendship is a gift! I'll cherish her friendship as the precious gift that it is! I'll cherish her friendship for the rest of my life! I'll always honor and be really grateful for her friendship! I'm going to be the best friend who I can be... I'm going to love her and appreciate her always... I'm going to appreciate her forever. I'm going to appreciate her for all eternity.

Being with Anna feels like I'm in paradise! Being with Anna feels like I'm in heaven! This night is heavenly and amazing! This night is the greatest of my life! This night is the happiest of my entire life! I feel extremely happy. I feel incredibly happy, I feel as happy as I can possibly be. I feel very overjoyed. I'm bursting with joy! I'm filled with unbridled joy! I'm consumed by blissful joy! I'm so overcome by joy I just started crying. I'm crying tears of joy. I'm crying tears of tremendous joy. I'm crying and tears are pouring out of my eyes. I'm crying and tears are gushing from my eyes. I'm weeping hard and tears are streaking down my cheeks.

Anna sees that I'm weeping, and she's worried about me. She's concerned about me. "Um, why are you sobbing Elsa?! What's wrong hun? I'm going to comfort you with a hug!" Anna reassures, and she joins her arms around me. Anna wants to console me and she's giving me a comforting hug. Anna is giving me a very comforting and soothing hug. Anna truly cares about me. Anna takes care of me and she's so considerate of me. I opened myself up to her, and revealed plenty about myself... and I want to reveal even more. I'm about to reveal something important about myself. I'm about to reveal something very important about me!

"I was very close to my mother. She was a very loving mother. She was a very kind lady and she meant a lot to me. She was somebody who I could always rely on. She was my everything. Um... but two months ago my Mama and Papa died... my parents died when their boat tragically sank... I lost my entire family. I lost everybody who mattered to me. It traumatized me. I fell into deep depression and despair... I felt deeply depressed... I felt severely depressed. I felt the worst depression and distress imaginable. I felt devastated. I felt heartbroken... I felt like my heart shattered into pieces. I felt so much pain in my heart. I felt terrible pain. I felt unbearable pain... I felt excruciating pain... my pain hurt so badly... my pain hurt every day... and I thought I'd never recover from the pain. I thought my pain would never stop. I thought my pain would never end. I thought my pain and suffering would keep haunting me for all my life... I prayed for a miracle to help me... I prayed for a miracle to rescue me from my suffering... and that's when I met you Anna! You were my miracle! You improved my entire life!" I explain.

"You talked to me and you were so friendly and nice to me... and you cheered me up! You made me smile again. You made feel me happy again for the first time in many weeks! You brought joy and hope back into my life... you restored my joy and my will to live, and you made my life wonderful. You give me something to look forward to, and a reason to wake up in the morning... I wake up just to see you Anna. You give me strength whenever I feel weak. You give me confidence whenever I feel pitiful. You lift me up whenever I feel down. You're my sunshine whenever my world is dark. You're an angel sent from up above! I'm so lucky to have you. I'm thankful for all you've done for me. Um, I love you Anna. I love you dearly. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you more than anyone else alive. I love you and everything about you. I love you on all levels. I love your perky personality, I love your pretty freckles, and I love your sparkly green eyes!"

"Hans never says that he loves me... never. Never! Elsa, you're the only person who said they love me in ages! I'm so glad to hear that you love me! I love you too! I love you Elsa! I love you very much!" Anna confesses. Wow... holy crap... Anna just told me that she loves me! Anna loves me! The girl who I'm enamored with loves me! I'm extremely pleased that she loves me! To be loved by Anna is a dream come true! To be loved by Anna feels so amazing! To be loved by Anna feels so wondrous! I feel very loved... I feel loved for the first time in a very long time! I feel loved for the first time since the death of my mom... it feels great to be loved again. I'll always miss my Mama, but at least I have Anna to love and cherish me. Anna and I both love each other! We love and adore each other! We have lots of love, and fondness, and adoration for each other! We have warmth and tenderness between us! We're very caring and supportive of one another.

"Elsa, I'm here for you! I'll always be here for you! I'll always be right by your side! I'll always stay faithfully by your side! I'll stay with you through sadness and through misery. I'll stay with you through sorrow and through misfortunes. I'll stay with you through hardships and through struggles. I'll stay with you through anything. I'll stay with you no matter what. You won't be alone anymore! You won't ever be alone Elsa! I promise you'll never feel alone again! Anytime you feel alone, I promise to keep you company! Anytime you feel upset, I promise to cheer you up! Anytime you're crying, I promise to wipe away your teardrops!" Anna vows, as she moves her fingers to my face. She's using her fingers to wipe away all my teardrops. Awwwww... Anna is very sweet! Her sweetness has touched my heart. I feel deeply touched... I feel deeply moved! I feel profoundly moved! My isolation is finally over... and this is what I wanted the most! I've been given everything I ever wanted! I've been given everything I could ever ask for! From now on my life is going to be fantastic! My future looks so bright and promising!

"Elsa, I love being with you! I want to be with you longer. I want to be with you for all of tonight! I hate sleeping alone... I want to sleep with you tonight! We'll sleep together as friends! We'll sleep together in my bed! We'll cuddle each other! We'll cuddle each other affectionately! We'll cuddle each other and it will feel splendid! Will you please cuddle with me Elsa?" Anna requests, and I nod my head! Wow, I'm going to cuddle Anna... I'm going to cuddle and caress Anna in my arms... this is awesome! This is the most awesome thing ever! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Something very sexy is about to happen next.


End file.
